Something More
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: Random requests from Tumblr (Modern or not). Also posted on Tumblr.
1. Jealously

**So, if you have a tumblr, I'm taking request for Hiccstrid (or really any HTTYD) prompts. So... here's the first one, I'll post the second on soon!**

**Prompt: Hiccups growth spurt and Astrid get's jealous**

/  
He wasn't supposed to get hot.  
That was the last thing on her mind, really. Of course Astrid always thought he was cute, in a geeky-nerdy way.  
Then, three years after Hiccup brought peace between Vikings and dragons, he started to grow. Astrid found herself staring at him from across the Great Hall, but didn't understand why. Sure, they had kissed (a lot. Gobber has caught them going at it in the blacksmith shop more than once, with Hiccup's hand up her shirt, and Astrid's hands tangled in his hair) but they weren't dating, so Hiccup was fair game. And Astrid made peace with this, but didn't think any girl would want Hiccup, in his geeky looks.  
Then he got hotter. And girls started to notice him, and Astrid has had more heart burn in the past six months than normal.  
"Hiccup's not going to get any less hot Astrid. You can stop staring at him."  
Astrid shook her head and glared at Ruffnut "I wasn't staring at Hiccup-"  
"-and hid girlfriend."  
"She's NOT his girlfriend."  
She was the new girl on the island. Her name was Emilia, and was really pretty, Astrid could never compete with that…  
"You kept telling yourself that Astrid."  
Astrid glared. This-this will hopefully go away, and things will go back to normal. Where Astrid doesn't have heart burn every time she sees him with any other girl bit herself. Maybe Hiccup will get less hot, and he'll become her geeky Hiccup again.  
Even though Astrid loves the new Hiccup, she might love the geeky Hiccup more…


	2. Many Moods of an Expecting Mother

**Prompt: Pregnant Astrid and really bad mood swings! Hope you enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup groaned and turned in his sleep-like state.

"Hiccup! I want chicken!"

Hiccup opened one eye and saw his wife staring at him, her eight month pregnant belly poking him.

"It's late…" Hiccup groaned and rolled over

He heard a sniff and sat up quickly. Oh no…

"You did this to me! The least you can do is get me some gods damned chicken!" Cried Astrid "Stop being so selfish and GET ME CHICKEN!" Astrid was full on crying and Hiccup cupped her face

"Okay, okay. I'll get you some chicken okay…"

Astrid smiled "Okay!" she sniffed and Hiccup walked down the steps and outside into the cool night air

"Only one more month… one more month…"

* * *

"So that is why you…"

"Hiccup!"

The class looked to the opening of the dragon training arena and saw Hiccup's pregnant, crying wife.

"Astrid? I'm teaching a-" Hiccup stared at Astrid "Why are you crying?"

"Tu-Tuff called me fat!" Wailed Astrid, waddling to Hiccup

Hiccup sighed and wrapped Astrid in his arms "You're not fat honey. I promise."

"It's all your fault!" Astrid pulled away and started to punch him "I hate you! I hate you!"

"Ow! Astrid! Stop!"

Astrid stepped back and gasped "I hurt you!" Astrid's eyes teared up

"No, no!" Hiccup faked a smile "See I'm fine! Good as new!"

"Oh!" Astrid smiled, eyes clear of tears "Okay! See you at home honey!" Astrid waddled out of the arena and Hiccup looked back at his class

"That," Hiccup pointed to his wife of two years "is why you never get a girl pregnant…"


	3. You'll Be in my Heart

**You'll be in My Heart**

**It all started with a promise, and he intended on keeping it...**

**My first try at Stalka fluff. I started to write this in study hall one day and the idea never left me. Don;t worry BlueDreamer31, I'm working on your prompt! Check your PM inbox please and thanks! **

**PS: I'm not sure if Spitelout is really Val's brother, but it worked with the plot so, for the sake of the story, Spitelout is Val's brother! I own nothing.**

* * *

They were four when Stoick the Vast first laid eyes on Valka Jorgenson. Her older brother, Spitelout, being her bodyguard and making sure she doesn't set fire to anything.

And from that point on, Stoick knew he didn't want anyone other than the pale green eyed beauty.

* * *

They were six years old when Stoick saved Val from certain death.

Stoick was walking through the forest with his father, the chief, when he looked up and saw a girl dangling from a branch. At first, the young pride of Berk was confused. Why would a little girl climb all the way up there?

Stoick reached out to tug on his father's fur, to find him walking away, mumbling something about 'crazy kids'.

"Hold on!" Stoick called up

"I-I can't!" True to her word, the girls hand slipped and sent her falling to the earth.

Stoick sprang into action. "I got you! I promise!"

Stoick caught the girl, and tumbled to the earth.

"Ouch…" they said, sitting up

Stoick looked up and saw the girl that has been on his mind for the past two years.

"Sorry. Sorry! I was chasing a butterfly, and then… oh my gods." Valka looked up and saw the chief's son "I just landed on Stoick the Vast…"

"It's fine, really, it is…" Stoick stood up and helped her up "don't worry about it."

Valka looked down, then ran off.

"Stoick!" Stoick heard his father yell, and took off running.

* * *

It's a week later and Stoick is running through the Great Hall, when he spotted Valka sitting in a corner.

"Valka?" he asked

Valka looked up "Stoick? Why are you standing by me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm… different. My own brother doesn't even like me."

Stoick sat down next to her "I don't think you are different…"

Valka looked at him "Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to be friends? I mean, you don't have to…"

"Yes, that would be great. I would love to be friends with you…" Valka smiled "and I promise you that I will always protect you, whether you're falling out of a tree, or being attacked by a dragon. You'll be in my heart…" Valka laughed

"Dragons!" They heard from the outside

"Ready to keep your promise?"

"Ready? I laugh in the face of danger!" Stoick smiled and Valka ran out of the Great Hall "Wait? Valka! Don't do anything I won't!"

Which isn't much thought Valka, running into the fire…

* * *

It was nine years later, the two best friends are now fifteen, and Stoick is walking through the village with his best friend of nine years, Valka Jorgenson.

"Aren't you excited? We start dragon training tomorrow!" said Stoick

Valka looked down "Yeah, very…"

Stoick stared at his best friend "Val…"

Valka blushed "It's nothing Stoick. I promise." It's been nine years, but Valka still can't believe that Stoick _the chief's son_, is her best friend. And that Stoick protects her from bullies, from dragons, (who aren't as bad as everyone thinks they are. They are just misunderstood) from anything.

Stoick looked at his best friend "You'll be in my heart?"

"No matter what they say…" finished Valka "I have to go… see you later Stoick…"

* * *

They were eighteen when Valka got her first boyfriend. Stoick didn't understand that feeling of anger he got every time he saw the two of them.

"You're staring at my sister." He heard Spitelout say

Stoick looked away from his best friend (who hasn't talked to him for about a week, but he wasn't upset. Vikings don't get upset at little things like that.) and at her brother.

"I wasn't staring at her…"

"You were."

"Okay, maybe I was…"

"Ha!"

Stoick walked to his best friend and her _boyfriend_.

"Val, come on. We need to talk…" Stoick grabbed her hand

"About wha- AH!"

* * *

Stoick pulled Valka to their spot, the spot where they met.

Stoick's favorite spot…

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asked, hand still entwined with Stoick's

"Because I need to show you something." Stoick pushed away some vines to revel a cliff.

"Stoick?"

"My father once showed me this." Stoick picked up a rock and threw it over the edge "He made me promise to only show it to people I trust."

"I'm guessing you trust me…"

Stoick looked at her "With my life."

Valka smiled "You'll be in my heart?"

"No matter what they say…"

And then he was kissing her…

* * *

It's been two years since Stoick and Valka got together.

The pair of twenty year olds were walking through village and smiling.

"Val!" They heard, and Val turned to look

"Spitelout? What's the matter?"

"Mom needs you at the house. Don't ask me why."

"Okay, I'll see you later Stoick," Val kissed Stoick's cheek and ran off and Spitelout glared at Stoick

"I don't like that you're dating my little sister. I don't get why you would, she's weird."

"Look _Spitelout _I made her a promise when we were little, and I intend on keeping it."

"What was it? That stupid thing you two say to each other. What is it? 'You'll be in my heart'?" Spitelout scoffed "Val's different, and you'll see that soon enough." Spitelout walked away saying 'Spitelout! Spitelout! Oi! Oi! Oi!'

Stoick sighed and walked away.

* * *

"Stoick!" Val smiled as she sat down next to her boyfriend in the Great Hall "I have the most awesome day I-"

"Val, I actually have something to do now… for my… uh… dad, yeah my dad. So I'll talk to you later?"

"Uh, sure…"

Stoick started to walk away when he heard Val whisper "You'll be in my heart?"

Stoick paused for a second, then walked away.

* * *

"What in the gods name did you do?" Val demanded to know of her brother as her hands slammed down on the table.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stoick won't even look me in the eyes anymore!"

"Oh, _that_. Don't worry, I took care of that problem."

"_Problem_? You call a fourteen year friendship a problem?"

"Val, you know nothing lasts forever. You really thought the _chiefs son_ would want to be with…" her brother looked her up and down "you."

Val glared at her brother and ran out of the Great Hall. Spitelout looked at his friends and shrugged "I guess the chief's son is scared of Spitelout. Spitelout! Spitelout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

* * *

Valka was running as fast as she could to find her boyfriend. She tripped, rolled three times and landed on her left side. Val closed her eyes and started to get up.

"Here, let me…" She heard a familiar voice say and she opened her eyes

"Stoick?"

"Sorry I ran out." Stoick helped his girlfriend up and Val jumped into his arms

"I'm sorry about Spitelout."

"It's fine. I was a coward. A chief shouldn't get scared… he protects his own." Stoick looked at Val "You're the only thing I get scared about. I have nightmares about losing you… I go crazy if I can't spend a day with you…" Stoick smiled, green eyes sparking "You'll be in my heart, forever."

"No matter what they say, you'll be in my heart to."

Val let a few tears slip out and Stoick wiped them away "Don't you cry."

Val smiled and cover his hand with her own.

"Val?" Val looked at her boyfriend "Will you marry me?"

And the rest was history…


	4. Again

**Prompt: Someone makes Astrid fall of her dragon and Hiccup gets really mad**

**BlueDreamer31 I hope this is to your liking! I own nothing and enjoy!**

* * *

You could see the the angry radiating off of Hiccup as he storms through the village, his cousin running after him.  
"Hiccup, I didn't mean to. I-I mean it's-"  
Hiccup gave Snotlout a look, still walking to Gothi's home.  
"Imma shut up now..." Whispered Snotlout  
Hiccup really didn't need this right now. He has a million other things to do, just had been named chief and dealing with the fact that his dragon killed his father is hard enough without his girl- fiancé- trying to kill herself. Okay, he had to give Astrid some credit, he, and Snotlout, knows that Astrid never backs down from a bet.  
Snotlout is a fricking lout...  
"Snotlout, you shot at Astrid!"  
"Please, that was Hookfang! I meant to shoot above her."  
"You're his rider! You need to control him!"  
"Please, I can't control him! He's so gods damn stubborn."  
Hiccup glared "I'm going to need a big block of ice to clear this headache..."

* * *

Astrid opened her eyes and felt a hand stroking her hair.  
"Hm? Wh-what happened?"  
"Snotlout shot you out of the sky. Don't try to move your wrist. You broke it in three places."  
"I'm going to kill Snotlout." She whispered, glaring at the splint that's holding her wrist in place.  
"Don't worry, my moms giving him a talk."  
Astrid smiled and looked down at her right wrist "You know Hiccup, if you freak out this much when I broke my wrist, imagine what you'll be like when I go into labor."  
Hiccup's eyes widened "I'm sorry in advance..."  
"I forgive you..." Astrid kissed him and Hiccup smiled  
"I can't believe this happened to me again..."  
"Me too, me too..."


	5. Losing Sleep

**Prompt: Hiccup can't sleep so he goes to Astrid**

**Just for fun ^_^ This is more for my benefit then anything else, I own nothing and I hope you like it! **

* * *

Hiccup couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes, he saw his father's lifeless body. He could go talk to his mother, who kinda understood what he was going through. But...

He wanted Astrid. Okay, wanted was an understatement. He _needed _her.

He climbed out his window, after giving Toothless a pat, and started to the Hoffersons.

When he got to their house. He picked up some rocks and started throwing them at Astrid's window.

"I have an axe-"

"And you're not afraid to use it, I know! Get down here!"

"Hiccup?"

"No, it's your other boyfriend. Of course it's Hiccup."

"Come on up. My parents are asleep..."

* * *

Later, when the pair was in bed, Astrid looked at her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" She turned to her right side to get a better look at her boyfriend.

"I can't sleep. I was hoping you could cure it."

"What happens when my dad comes in?"

"I'm the chief. He can't kill me, the village would be doomed, because I don't have an heir."

"You would if you would propose."

"Cheeky girl." Hiccup kissed her head "Astrid?"

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me..."

"Wasn't planning on it..."


	6. Immortal

**Prompt: Astrid is the one who takes the palmas blast and no... i didn't almost start crying when I wrote this... don't judge... i own nothing**

* * *

Astrid had Eret land Stormfly. She jumped off her dragon and looked around for her boyfriend. When she spotted him, she saw her worst nightmare.

Hiccup about to be kill by a dragon.

When she was younger, and before she got to know him, she always thought that would be how he'd die. But, now...

She had to save him.

Before she could figure out what she was doing, she was running towards him.

"Astrid?!" She heard Eret yell after her, and Stormfly roar. But she could only think of saving Hiccup.

"HICCUP!" She screamed, sprinting towards the only guy she could ever love

"Astrid! No!"

Those where the last words she'd ever hear...

* * *

Hiccup felt pushing on his left side and landed on the hard, ice ground. Drago shrugged and walked away. Hiccup pushed himself up and looked over his shoulder, where his girlfriend's lifeless laid.

"Astrid?" He whispered "ASTRID!" He stumbled to get up and ran over to his girlfriend. "No." His mother kneeled next to him and put her ear over her heart "Th-this isn't true. No!"

"Hiccup..." His mother whispered.

Toothless shook his head, eyes returning to normal, and saw his rider crying into the chest of his mate. Toothless sniffed. He couldn't smell her anymore. What had happened? Toothless nudged her hand.

"Get away from her!" His rider pushed him away from his mate "Get out of here! Get! Go!" Toothless shrunk down, still not knowing what happened, and ran away.

"Oh Son..." His dad whispered

"Thi-this isn't true... SHE CAN'T BE GONE!"

* * *

"May the Valkaries welcome you and lead through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great girl has fallen. A warrior, a peacekeeper, a girlfriend... a friend." Gobber said, wiping tears from his eyes, patting his almost-nephew on the shoulder.

Hiccup watched with emotionless eyes as the ship sailed farther from the island, whatever island they were on. Hiccup grabbed the bow from Gobber, and lite an arrow. Stoick insisted on giving Astrid a proper, respectful funeral. Which meant more pain for Hiccup.

Everyone waited for Hiccup to shoot the first arrow. Hiccup said a silent pray, raised the bow and shot. It landed perfectly on the ship, which started to flame up. The rest of the people, Hiccup's friends, parents, Gobber and Eret, raised their arrows and shot.

"Maybe I wasn't the peacekeeper I thought I was. I'm sorry Astrid... I didn't- I mean- I was then one who was supposed to protect you. Not... not kill-" he let a tear fall freely down his cheek

Valka rested a hand on his shoulder "Hiccup..."

"She was the only one that believed in me. She- she told me to- to look in my heart-"

"And you did Hiccup." Valka gripped his shoulders, wiping the tears from his eyes "You have a heart of a chief, and soul of a dragon..."

Hiccup looked at the now burning ship and then looked at the people behind him "We're going to take Drago..."

"How? That madman has all our dragons." Stated Tuff

"Not all of the dragons." He looked at his mom, who smiled.

While Valka had them find the baby dragons, Hiccup looked up at the sky and let another tear fall

"I'll take them down. For you milady..."


	7. Hurting

**Prompt: after the 2nd movie. Astrid has no one alive in her family for her and Hiccup comforts her:)**

/

As Astrid looks around Berk, she realized she had no one. It was six months after the battle between Drago and Berk, and in those six months she lost everything. Suddenly she can hear her own voice saying _'You must feel horrible. You've lost everything…'_ the same way she told Hiccup after Toothless was taken from him five years back.

She lost her best friend, i.e: her mother. And her father? This shouldn't happen to a person.

Astrid put her head on her legs after bringing them close to her chest. First, a tear dripped from her eye, then another, then another. Finally, as if a dam broke, tears feel freely down face as she screamed.

This can't be happening to her, she can't lost everyone she loves. She let out another gut-wrenching scream as Stormfly looked at Astrid, concerned for her well being. Stormfly nudged Astrid's back, in a sort of comforting way.

"GO AWAY STORMFLY!" She screamed at her dragon, still balling uncontrollably.

Stormfly shrunk down, then flew off.

And, like the past month and a half, Astrid was alone again.

/

Hiccup smiled at the villager as he pasted the bakery.

"'Ello Chief."

"Hello Mrs. Kevi, how's your baby?"

"Doing just fine. How's that girlfriend of yours?"

Hiccup sighed "I wish I could tell you. She doesn't talk to me anymore, not like she use to."

"She'll come around. You did."

Hiccup smiled and walked away from Mrs. Kevi. Toothless ran up to Hiccup, nudging at his hand to make Hiccup pet him.

"You are spoiled, you know that?" Hiccup laughed, then heard a familiar squawk. "Stormfly?" He asked himself mostly.

His girlfriends' dragon landed in front of him and pushed him down. Toothless growled. No one attacks his rider like that… well, expect for him.

"Stormfly, what's going on?" Hiccup asked, pushing the overgrown lizard off of him. Stormfly squawked again and started to push him to the spot where Astrid ran off to be alone two hours earlier. "Stormfly, Astrid wants to be alone," Stormfly gave him a look "Don't give me that look Stormfly. Astrid told me she has to be alone, and I respect that."

Hiccup sighed. Okay, what if Astrid was hurt, what if she fell off a cliff and is dying? He just lost his dad, he couldn't lose Astrid now.

"Show me Stormfly." The dragon squawked happily and Hiccup got on Toothless "Let's go."

/

Astrid heard landing and groaned loudly. "I told you I wanted to be alone Hiccup!"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm not stupid!" Astrid glared at her boyfriend.

"True, but your dragon was stubborn."

"What else is new?"

Hiccup sat next to her and grabbed her hand in a comforting way. "I know what your going through Milady."

Astrid pulled her hand away "No, no you don't. No one does…"

Hiccup glared at Astrid "Did you seriously just say that Astrid?"

Astrid looked down "I'm sorry."

"I know. I just lost my dad. I could never understand losing both parents a few weeks apart…"

Astrid let out more tears and Hiccup pulled her into his arms

"It's okay," Hiccup whispered

"It hurts…"

"I know."

"When will it stop?" Astrid whispered into his neck

"I don't know." Hiccup kissed her head. "But it will, I promise."

"Please don't die Hiccup."

Hiccup laughed "I'll try my hardest."

Astrid laughed and looked at him, Astrid pulled him and kissed him.

"It still hurts."

"I know…"


	8. Part one: Say Something

**Prompt: how's about Hiccup asking Astrid to marry him? And I also want a really sweet one on how he asks her out!**

**Part One: Say Something (I'm Giving up on You)**

**PS: They are Dawn of the Dragon Races age :)**

**/**

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Astrid heard shouting from the skies and smiled. It was her best friend, flying through the skies on his Night Fury. Three years ago, she would have never dreamed that Hiccup, the village screw up, would bring peace between dragons and Vikings, but he did it.

And she couldn't be more proud of him. She looked back up at the sky and saw him falling from the sky. All the sudden she had a flashback to three years ago and her feet here frozen to the ground. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Then, a black flash caught Hiccup before he could hit the ground. She put her hand over her heart and sighed.

"Whoa! Bud, a little close there! But we'll get it next time." Hiccup said, after getting on the ground, and Toothless released him. He walked up to Astrid and smiled at her "Hey Milady."

"You scared me, Hiccup, you have got to stop doing that…"

"I'm sorry." Hiccup smiled at her "Wanna to go to the Great Hall for dinner tonight?"

Astrid smiled at him "Sure, I'd love to."

/

Astrid didn't understand the fluttering in her stomach when Hiccup walked into the room. She didn't understand it and she hated it. Hiccup smiled at her and she felt her face heat up.

"Hey milady, thanks for joining me this fine evening." Smirked Hiccup

"Anytime you." Smiled Astrid "Sit." Astrid smiled and Hiccup sat down "So what's up?"

"I kinda want to talk to talk to you."

"About?" Astrid took a sip of water

"About…" Hiccup sighed "_us_."

Astrid spat out her water "What?"

"About us… our relationship."

Astrid eye's widened. She-she loved her relationship with Hiccup, it was so healthy, and there was no commitment needed. They could kiss until their hearts content, and then not have to worry about people asking when the wedding was.

It made _sense_.

"Our _relationship_. Hic, I thought we were clear about whatever this was."

"Astrid, we don't _have _a relationship, we don't have a 'whatever this was'."

"Hic, I like this."

"Well, I would like to know where this is going."

"Why?" she asked

"Because my dad wants me to get married to a girl I've never met!"

Astrid gasped "What?"

Hiccup rubbed his forehead "Yeah. I told him that we were… something. But he said that we weren't official. So-"

"Hiccup, don't marry that girl."

"You just said that you like what we have… or had apparently."

"Well, yeah. But I'd rather have you all to myself than some girl steal you away with her dirty little hands…"

Hiccup smiled "Astrid?"

"Hm?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes." Astrid smiled and leaned in.

Hiccup leaned in and kissed her. And they almost didn't hear Stoick say

"It's about time! _That's_ my future daughter-in-law!"


	9. Just Like Tom Cruise

**I don't even know what's I'm doing with my life anymore. This is obviously modern Stalka. I got this idea from watching , and that Tom Cruise thing. And a little from **_**The Nanny**_**. **

**I own nothing and I don't know why I'm posting this… **

**I'm so sorry for this…**

* * *

Gerard, or known around town as Stoick, Haddock walked into his house. Having just married off his son a week ago, and his wife going back to work, he wasn't used to having an empty house at the end of his work day.

Stoick was the sheriff of the little town of Berk, population of at least 345, and his work day ended at 5:00, whereas his wife's day ended at 5:30. So Stoick grabbed a beer and popped on the couch, turning on the TV.

About fifteen minutes into the news, Stoick looked around the empty house. He longed for the days where his son, Harrison Henry Haddock the Third, would run into the living room, begging for dinner. Though Harrison was always a mama's boy, he loved having his dad to himself for those thirty minutes.

Finally Stoick turned off the TV and started for the radio. Once he turned it on, he heard the beginning chords to 'Old Time Rock n Roll' and smirked…

* * *

Stoick slid into the living room, in his socks, underwear and one of his nicest shirts. He bobbed his head for a few seconds, before turning around, holding one of Valka's hairbrushes.

"_Just take those old records off the shelf. __I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself. Today's music ain't got the same soul_," Stoick mouthed along to Bob Sager, dancing along to the bouncy beat. Stoick started to use the hairbrush as an air guitar.

* * *

Valka sighed, pushing her hair off her sweaty forehead. She opened the front door and heard music blasting from the living room, which hasn't happened since Harrison lived at home. She slowly walked to the living room and saw her husband, all _four hundred _pounds of him, in a shirt, underwear and socks, dancing _just like Tom Cruise_, to _Old Time Rock n Roll. _Val covered her mouth to cover her giggles as her husband kept dancing.

Suddenly Gerard turned in a circle, spinning the brush in a circle, and saw his wife, laughing into her hand. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a few seconds, before setting down the brush and turning off the radio. Valka smirked, shoulders shaking.

Stoick took a breath and said "You realize now I'm going to have to kill you…"

* * *

**Again, I'm _so so so so _sorry about this... **

**I don't know what to do with life anymore... **


	10. Please Don't Go

**This is for thechanceycolborn on Tumblr. I hope you all like it and I own nothing!**

**Prompt: Have a situation where Hiccup gets into an argument with his dad and decides to leave Berk, but Astrid makes him stay.**

* * *

Hiccup opened the door, well after dark, and closed it softly, trying to be as quiet as he could with a 3,000 pound lizard behind him.

Hiccup started up the stairs, when he heard his father, Stoick the Vast, sharping his axe

"Son…" Stoick started

"Hey… hey dad."

"I told you to be home before dark…"

"I know… I know you did. But Toothless and I got caught in a…"

"I'm sick of these excuses Hiccup!" Hiccup stopped as his father stood up "You are going to be chief someday! You need to grow up!"

Which is the worse thing to say to your eighteen year old son…

"Dad, come on! I just want to live!"

"You have a life here on Berk. You need to stay here on Berk, where your life is…"

"Dad! I'm eighteen years old now! I'm not that weak fifteen year old anymore. Even Astrid trusts me with an axe now!"

"Son! It's high time you stop messing around with that dragon of yours, and learn to become chief."

"Maybe I don't _want_ to be chief! Did you ever think of that?"

"Of course you want to become chief!"

"No! I don't! Why don't you listen to me!"

"I listen to you!"

"No you don't! You never have and you never will!" Hiccup walked to the door

"Son! Get back here!" Hiccup opened the door "I am your father and you will listen to me!" Hiccup slammed the door in response.

* * *

Astrid was feeding Stormfly chicken when she heard the familiar clicking. She smiled and walked outside of the stall. She saw Hiccup running his hands through his hair, mumbling to himself.

"Hiccup?" she asked and the young man looked over at her

"Hi, hi Astrid…" He looked confused

"Hic, babe, what's wrong?"

"I have to go… I have to leave here…"

"What? Why?"

"Because, I can't be chief…"

"What? Hiccup, you can't leave!"

"I-I have to!"

"No Hiccup…"

Hiccup bit his lip, before pulling her in. He quickly kissed her forehead, before getting on Toothless. He was about to take off when he heard

"But I need you…"

Hiccup's head turned and stared down his girlfriend. She was looking at the ground and he had the feeling to pull her in, tell her that he's staying and kiss her like no tomorrow.

"Astrid…" He whispered, getting off of Toothless.

"Please don't go… please…"

Hiccup pulled her into his arms and kissed her head "I'm sorry Astrid… I'm so sorry… I just… I don't belong here."

"Yes you do…" She whispered into his shoulder, holding onto her boyfriend for dear life "You belong with me…"

Hiccup sighed "Okay… I'll stay…"

"Thank you,"

"For you, Milady, anything…"


	11. Too Late

**Hey all! Here's the newest prompt from Lorde. And I thought I'd let everyone I'm getting HCTGB up this weekend :) **

**Prompt: Hello! What about somthing like this: in both first two movies hiccup caches astrid when she falls; what is he is too late ghis time? (They are unmarried yet... and so so so sorry but i love drama^_^)**

* * *

It had become like a thing for them, she'd fall, he'd catch her. It was one of the first promises he'd made when the first started to date.

So when Hiccup looked over his shoulder, and saw his girlfriend falling, he did what he always did. he went after her.

"Astrid!" He called "Toothless, go!"

Toothless flew as fast as he could to get his riders mate. Hiccup had as million thoughts running through his head. He had just lost his dad a month ago, he couldn't stand to lose another person he loved.

"Faster!" His voice cracked… it _cracked _at the thought of losing Astrid, a girl he had been dating for three years. A girl who didn't even give him the time of day until he showed her how dragons could really be like. A girl who he'd loved for gods know how long.

In that split second, he realized he'd do just about anything for Astrid Hofferson. He'd walk around the village in just his chiefs fur to prove his love for her.

He didn't even get the chance to tell her, because he heard that sickening thunk, and he'd knew he was too late…


	12. Part Two: Forever

**Forever**

**Part two of Say Something! Sorry this is so damn late! This takes place about a year after HTTYD 2. I own nothing! **

* * *

Hiccup was usually calm around Astrid, they had been for three years, and Hiccup had been chief for a year. About six months after becoming chief, people started asking about heirs.

Which hadn't made vomit come up his throat… too much.

Now, as the sun came up on the island of Berk, Hiccup stared at the ring. It was perfect, he found the gold on Trader Johann's ship, and found the blue stone on an island him and Toothless explored. The blue stone reminded him out Astrid's eyes and he knew he had to have it.

The idea of proposing to Astrid had actually been his mothers. When he introduced Astrid his mother, Val had thought they were already married.

"_Mom," Hiccup kicked a stray piece of ice away from his foot. Astrid tugged at his hand, making Hiccup glare at her. "This is Astrid, Astrid this is my mom." _

"_Nice to meet you Mrs. Haddock." Astrid stuck out her right hand, her left hand was holding Hiccup's. _

"_Please, call me Val. Mrs. Haddock makes me feel old." _

"_Okay Val." Smiled Astrid _

"_So," Smiled Valka "How long have you two been married?" _

_Hiccup, who been talking to Gobber, choked on his own spit. Astrid blushed and dropped Hiccup's hand._

"_We're _not _married!" Hiccup finally said_

"_Oh, I just thought-" _

"_Nope, nope, nope! N-not married." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. _

"_We've been dating for three two years." Smiled Astrid _

"_And _not _married!" Said Hiccup, still blushing to his hairline. _

Astrid didn't talk to him a week.

Now, a year later, Hiccup _wants _to get married, he's ready. And the ring is finished. He talked to her father a month ago, and he's ready.

Oh Gods…

He's _proposing _to Astrid…

* * *

Astrid bit her lip and crossed her legs. Her mother glared at her.

"Astrid, don't cross your legs in public, people will think you're a whore."

Astrid rolled her eyes, but uncrossed her legs. Where the hell was her boyfriend? He's always late, even before he was chief.

"_I swear to all the gods, if he's dead somewhere, I'll kill him."_ Astrid thought

This was supposed to be _her _night, where he didn't have to do anything chiefly duties and be with her.

Suddenly, she heard the doors opening and jumped up. She stood on her tiptoes to see if Hiccup had finally made it. She groaned when she saw it was the twins. Astrid sat back down, and hit her head on the table.

"Calm down Astrid, this isn't lady like."

"I don't care about Image right now mom. This is _my _Hiccup time. I shouldn't share Hiccup during _my _time!"

Alva Hofferson patted her daughters head and looked up. She smiled at her chief as he put a finger to lips. Alva winked and Hiccup tickled Astrid's sides. Astrid screamed and punched Hiccup in the stomach. He yelped in pain, falling to the ground.

"You hurt the chief! That-that is punishable by law!" cried Hiccup

"Get over yourself!" Astrid screamed "Why would you do that!?"

"Because I thought it would be cute!" Hiccup stood up, still clutching his stomach "I guess not!"

"Yeah it's not!" yelled Astrid, putting her head in her hands. Hiccup sat next to Astrid and kissed her head.

"Go away." Said Astrid "Go be chiefly."

"I will. But I'll be back. Because this is your time with me." Hiccup kissed Astrid's head and walked away.

* * *

Later, Astrid was sitting next to Hiccup, who sat in the Chief's chair, drinking her mead. Hiccup cleared his throat and stood up.

"Hiccup? What are you doing?" asked Astrid

"Excuse me!" Yelled Hiccup, making everyone stop talking. Astrid blushed as everyone stared at them "I something important to say." Astrid didn't like where this is going… oh gods, she hated him. Why do this here? Now? Couldn't he had waited until they were alone?

He was breaking up with her…

Right?

"Astrid?" Hiccup pulled her up and her blushed went straight to her hairline.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" she whispered

Hiccup got down on one knee and Astrid, along with everyone else in the Great Hall, gasped.

"I would swim and sail, on savage seas, with ne'er fear of drowning, I would gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me." Said Hiccup, and Astrid wasn't afraid to admit it, she was crying gross, ugly sobs. "Can I take that as a yes?"

Astrid nodded, making Hiccup smile. Everyone cheered and Hiccup stood up. Hiccup pulled out a ring and Astrid gasped. She finally pulled herself together enough to speak again.

"Yo-you made that?" she asked

"Yeah. I hope you like it." Hiccup slid it on her finger and smiled as it fit perfectly. Astrid stared at the ring in awe. It was simple, but also prettier than anything she had ever seen.

"I love it." She smiled and looked up into her _fiancée_'s vivid green eyes. He had that stupid lopsided grin on his stupid little face, and she wants to kiss that grin right off of his face. So she cups his face and kissed him, right in front of the whole village.

Hiccup held Astrid close and smiled as he felt the band of her ring on his cheek.

Astrid was his…

Forever.


	13. Dancing and Dreaming

**Okay, so I hate prom. Just throwing it out there. But, this person I have band with got asked to prom today during her AP Lit class, and I got this idea. So, yeah this is modern. I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Really, when the topic of prom came up, Astrid didn't worry much about. When you've been the same person for the four years of your high school career, isn't it kinda a give in that you're going to prom with said person.

So, no, Astrid wasn't worried.

But that was in January. Now it's April and prom was a month away. And Hiccup still hadn't asked her.

"I think you're being stupid." Said Regina, or Ruffnut as she liked to be called.

"_I'm _being stupid? You're the one shopping for dresses _in front of me_!"

"Hey, it isn't my fault that you're lame ass boyfriend hasn't asked you to prom. Maybe you should go stag, you've been dating the same guy for four years, time to get a new D."

Astrid rolled her eyes "You know how I feel about him."

"Yeah, you're showing emotion. I think you should get a new guy."

"Who, Eret?"

"NO!" Screaming Ruff "He's mine, and you know it."

"But you're going to prom with Freddie."

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't think about Eret. Freddie and I aren't dating. It's senior year and we want to go to prom."

"Then why hasn't Hiccup asked me yet!" Astrid ran her fingers through her hair, Hiccup's class ring catching light as she ran her left hand through. Hiccup had given it to her during tenth grade, two days after they gotten them, and on her birthday. She hasn't taken it off since. Really, it meant that they were, according to his father, 'engaged to be engaged'.

Whatever the hell that meant.

"He's going to ask you, calm your tits."

Astrid looked at a dress and smiled "I guess you're right. He will… won't he?"

"For the love of God, yes!"

* * *

The next day Astrid was in her AP Chem. class, taking notes when the door opened. She didn't look up, because she _was _in the most popular teacher's class, Mr. Haddock's class. Who also happened to be Hiccup's father.

So that was awkward… _at all_ (that's a total lie. It was so awkward on the first day of school, Mr. Haddock walked in and said 'Astrid! I didn't know I would have my future daughter in law in this class!')

Then, she heard the giggles. She looked up and saw Hiccup dressed in a tux, and he _combed his hair_.

"Hiccup? What are you doing?" she asked

"Astrid Hofferson," Started Hiccup, walking over to her desk and pulling her onto her feet

"Why did you use my full name?" she asked

"Shut up for a second and you'll find out!" Snapped Hiccup and her eyes widened. Okay, this was serious.

"Astrid Hofferson, I would swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er fear of drowning, I would gladly ride the waves of life, if you would go to prom with me."

Astrid smiled up at him. He used his parents' song, and he knew how much she loved that song. Astrid laughed and looked at Mr. Haddock, who was smiling and nodding at her.

"What do you think?" she challenged him, making Hiccup smiled and pulled her for a kiss.

Everyone cheered, and, of course, catcalled.

"_High schoolers" _thought Astrid, as she kissed him

They pulled away a second later, and Astrid frowned at him

"What the hell took you so long?"

"I-I really couldn't think of a way to ask you."

"A simple "Astrid will you go to prom with me" would've worked."

"You know me. I have my mom's dramatic flair."

* * *

**As you can tell, I really like the song 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming.' \\(^-^)/**


	14. Watching Him

**Summary: Astrid loves the way Hiccup is with her little baby boy.**

**This is just so cute, it hurts. I love this, and I love Dadcup. (I think we all do) I own nothing~**

* * *

Astrid woke up and didn't feel her husband's arms around her waist. It would've worried her more if they just had a baby two months ago. Astrid sat up, her bangs falling in her face. For the first time she hadn't woken up to Stoick's screaming.

Astrid got up and straighten out her night shirt (one of Hiccup's old shirts that he grew out of). She opened her bedroom door and started to walk to the stairs.

* * *

Hiccup pushed the blonde tuffs out of Stoick's eyes as he rocked him.

"Are you going to be good for daddy? Because we want Mommy to sleep for a couple hours. Don't we? Yeah, that's right." Hiccup stared into his baby's crystal blue eyes. Hiccup kissed Stoick's forehead "I love you so much Stoick."

Stoick made a grudging noise, and tried to smile, but it wasn't quite there yet.

"Someday you'll get it Bud." Hiccup pushed hair out of Stoick's eyes again. "You're going to grow just like your Mommy aren't you? Or just like your grandpa." Stoick smiled, which made Hiccup smile "Hey, that's your first time smiling! Good job buddy! High five?" Hiccup held out his hand, and Stoick just stared at him "No? Okay…"

* * *

Astrid smiled, leaning against the door frame. Hiccup's back was towards her, so he couldn't see her. Astrid always knew that Hiccup would make a good father, the way he acts around kids always makes smile.

"We want Mommy in a good mood tomorrow, so if I put you back in your crib, will you sleep? For Mommy and Daddy's sake?"

Stoick made a noise that made Hiccup smile. Astrid smiled as she watched Hiccup set him down in the crib. If she's being completely honest, this is the part of day she looks forward to most, watching Hiccup with Stoick.

"I love you buddy."

Astrid walked away quickly, before Hiccup could see her.

Astrid loves watching Hiccup with Stoick more than anything in the world…


	15. Wrestling

**Wrestling **

**Prompt: Based off of a picture from Tumblr and my love for Eret and Astrid's bromance! This is set two years after HTTYD 2, Eret bets Astrid that he beat her at arm wrestling. **

**I own nothing and I did change a lot of things from the picture, I just got this idea from said picture.**

* * *

Eret isn't afraid to admit that he enjoys Astrid's company, not in 'He's going to throw her into a dragon stall and have hot crazy sex with her' way, but in a 'He enjoys her friendship'. Plus, he has been dating a girl for the past year, and Hiccup and Astrid have been going on seven years soon (they only got married two years ago, about six months after Eret joined the Hooligan clan.)

But one thing really can't stand about Astrid Hofferson-Haddock is her competiveness.

"What do you mean you could beat me in arm wrestling?" Astrid shouted, her seven month pregnant belly very noticeable.

"Astrid," Said Eret, holding hands with his girlfriend, Helga "Let's be reasonable. I was a dragon trapper for twenty some years, these arms could beat those… twigs, any day, anytime."

The table winces and Astrid stared at Eret, mouth opened.

"You shouldn't have said that…" whispered Hiccup, who sat in the chief's chair

"What?"

"Okay buddy, let's go." Astrid put her arm out in the proper arm wrestling technic  
"Astrid… I'm not going to arm wrestle you." Stated Eret

"Why? Too afraid?" Asked Astrid

"No, I don't want to hurt you."

"Please, I'm pregnant, not dying!"

"I'll snap your arm in half. I'm not going to arm wrestle you, and that's final." Eret stood up and turned to leave when he heard

"Wuss."

Eret stopped mid step. He's been called a lot of things, but in all of his twenty seven years, he's never been called a wuss.

Eret turned his head and saw a shit-eating grin on Astrid's stupid face.

"_What_ did you just call me?" He asked, voice dangerous that made the Great Hall go oddly quite. Everyone stared at them, and Astrid fed off of that

"You heard me _Wuss_." Smirked Astrid, crossing her arms over her chest. She was standing now, trying to look imitating, but with her pregnant belly, it didn't really work.

"Okay _Haddock, _it's on."

* * *

"On my count!" Snotlout had his hand on top of both theirs "Three, two, one!" Snotlout lifted his hand and the match started

"Astrid just don't hurt the baby…"

"SHUT UP HICCUP!" Half the Great Hall said in stereo, they only heard the same thing since Hiccup found out about the baby

Every Viking, man, woman and child were watching the match between the chiefs wife and the new comer (Even though Eret has been there for two years, he was still labeled a new comer).

"You know I can beat you." Said Astrid

"Astrid, I try not to be the voice of reason-" started Fishlegs

"Since when?" asked Tuff

Fishlegs chose to ignore that "But the chances of you beating Eret are incredibly low."

"Why's that Fishlegs?" Asked Astrid, struggling to push Eret's arm down

"Well, like Eret said earlier, he has bigger arms than you."

"What does _that _have to do with anything?" Astrid pushed his arm down a little more, but Eret pushed it right back

"More than you think."

"For a girl, you are freakishly strong." Eret said, voice wavering under his struggling

"Years of axe-throwing will do that to you."

"_Years_?" Eret's voice almost crack. Ruffnut visibly swooned.

"I was going to be a shieldmaiden."

"Now you're just a housewife."

Astrid glared "Not _just a housewife_!" Astrid pushed down on his hand, as hard as she could. Eret's eyes widened as his hand hit the table. "I win."

The crowd cheered and Eret just stared at Astrid with wide eyes.

"So," Smirked Astrid "Who's up for round two?"


	16. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

**Prompt: Set during WWII. Astrid thought she lost everything, until he came home**

**So, we're doing our WWII unit in History, so this is where it came from. I had to write a Movie Review about a WWII movie, so I watched Schindler's List, and I cried… it's such a good movie! I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy. Sorry it's so choppy, but I wanted Astrid's POV during major events of the war. And yes, Ethan is Eret in modern terms, and **_**I don't ship Eretsrid, nor will I ever ship them. This is a Hiccstrid drabble.**_

* * *

She had one gold star, hanging from her living room window, she really didn't want to add another one.

When Astrid got the news that Ethan was killed, she expected to feel something, anything.

But she felt relieve. How cold is that? Her and Ethan had been married for three years, and she felt relieve when he died. Sure, she cried that night and next day, but then... nothing.

Then Henry, her best friend in the whole world, had to go all high horse and got himself enlisted.

Now, Astrid waits by the radio for Franklin D. Roosevelt to tell them that the war was finally over, and Hiccup would be home.

But it never came.

Then, when FDR pasted away, Astrid cried for the first time since 1943, because he had been president for exactly half her life, and she thought he could anything.

Astrid knew war was dangerous, she knew people could die, but she didn't want Hiccup to die.

Suddenly, she knew why...

Her and Hiccup have been friends since preschool, but she never thought...

Maybe, just maybe, she could be in love with him, and that's why she felt relief when Ethan died.

Astrid smiled, she's so in love with Hiccup...

* * *

The September after FDR died is when the war in the Pacific was over. It was September 2, 1945 is when she heard about it. About the two Atomic Bombs that the US dropped on Japan.

The war was over, finally. The war in Germany ended on May 8th, 1945 and then it was impossible to think that the Japs would surrender.

Astrid certainly didn't think they would.

Astrid was at work when she heard about it, her girl best friend Regina ran in screaming 'The Japs gave up! They surrendered! It's over!'

Astrid dropped the metal she was working on, because... that's where Hiccup was, fighting in the Pacific.

"He's coming home?" Astrid whispered

"He's coming home." Smiled Regina

* * *

It took two weeks before Astrid knew when Hiccup was coming home, she found out from his mother, Valka Haddock (Hiccup's father didn't go to war because of his mayoral status and health condition, Gerard, 'Stoick' Haddock put up such a fight, he was kicked out of the enlistment office. Astrid never heard the end of it.) apparently he was coming home in two days. Astrid doesn't know if she could wait that long, she might explode.

"Astrid, Honey, why don't you come over for dinner, Gerard and I would love to have you." Said Valka, sitting at Astrid's kitchen table

"I don't want to intrude..."

"What are you talking about Honey, you know you're always welcomed."

Valka and Gerard were like her second parents, since she has been friends with their son since forever.

"Okay, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not," Valka looked at the folded up flag in its case in Astrid's living room. "How are you holding up?"

Astrid looked at Val "About Ethan? It's been two years."

"I know, but you two were married, and in love."

Astrid sighed "Sometimes it hurts, sometimes I don't feel at all."

"It'll get better, I promise."

Astrid gripped the sink and looked at it.

"Honey, is there something wrong?"

Astrid let out a sigh that sounded more like sob "I never loved Ethan... why did I even marry him?"

Val remembers Astrid's wedding day, it was five years ago, Astrid was twenty one and Ethan was twenty three, Gerard insisted on paying (Astrid's parents ditched her when she was sixteen, she ended up moving in with the Haddocks) and escort her down the aisle. Val always knew that Astrid never really loved Ethan, but she didn't want to be a negative person on the wedding day of the closest daughter she'll get.

"But, I'm sure you already knew that..."

Val chuckled "Mother's intuition."

Astrid turned her head and smiled at Val "I'm too young to be a widow..."

"Don't worry Love, you'll find someone love."

* * *

When Hiccup finally got home, Astrid was right there waiting for him. He _looked _like Hiccup that left two years ago, but the real question was: Was Hiccup still… _Hiccup_? She's heard stories about vets that came home, and were never the same. Hiccup was too innocent for this war, he shouldn't have joined.

"_But I have to show everyone that I _can_ do something."_ Was what Hiccup told her

Hiccup looked around and when their eyes locked, a smile appeared on his face. Astrid ran to him, and Hiccup ran to her. When they got to each other, Hiccup lifted Astrid up and spun her around.

_Thank you army for his new strength._

"I missed you so much," She whispered, burying her head in his neck.

"I missed you to Astrid." He whispered

Hiccup set her on the ground, but Astrid kept her hands on his shoulders. He had a few new scars on his face. Astrid looked him up and down when something metal caught her eye. Astrid jumped back, gasping.

"What?" he asked

"Yo-your leg!"

Hiccup blushed "A bomb went off to soon. I was caught in the crossfire."

"They didn't send you home?" Because that was they _always_ do. Send home the wounded

"I healed faster than normal, and was to goddamn stubborn to go home." Hiccup pushed her bangs out of her eyes, something that he always did when they were kids, something that made Astrid feel better. "I needed to prove that I could do it. Uncle Sam needed me." Hiccup stared into her eyes "I know I left when you needed me most, but…"

"The last thing I wanted was another star in my window Hiccup." Sobbed Astrid "I believed in you, before the war, and I will after. Because, goddamn it Hiccup, I love you."

Hiccup blushed again "Really?"

Astrid nodded "I think I've always loved you, but didn't realize it until Ethan died." Astrid shrugged "Now, let me kiss you, to welcome you home."

"Gladly Milady." Hiccup leaned his head down, and Astrid stood on her toes to kiss him.

* * *

**I actually really like this drabble~ It was something I thought about during class and wanted to get off my chest. So, all of these events happened in the war, and yes Germany did surrender before Japan, and no, I'm not trying to be raciest or anything. If you have a bone to pick with me after this drabble, just PM me and I'll explain more okay! I own nothing.**

**And yes, the star thing is real to. **


	17. Girl Stuff

**Girl Stuff**

**Prompt: Can we have one chapter with Valka and Astrid just gossiping about their man (No competition, just Mother-in-law and daughter-in-law bonding) or have Valka and/or Stoick embarrass Hiccup in front of Astrid (Newly dating of course) with baby pictures.**

**I'm going to assume you meant modern, and you know me so well... Hiccstrid and Stalka in one, fluff filled chapter, I'm going to die of excitement. I love me some Stalka...**

**I'm going to do both those prompts. But different chapters. Then I have one other one that I wrote! Please, don't be afraid to post a Prompt! I own nothing**

* * *

Really, when Astrid got married, she never assumed that she was going to host a Christmas party. She just thought that Val and Stoick would keep doing the traditional Haddock Christmas Eve party.

But three days before Christmas Eve, Val called and asked if she wanted to host it.

And being the idiot she is, she told them 'sure, what the hell!'.

Now, she regretting it with every fiber of her being.

"You can calm down." Her husband, Hiccup, said

"You shush. Does this look done to you?" Astrid pushed a too large turkey in his face

"Uh, I don't know."

"If you're not going to help, then get the hell out of my kitchen."

"Fine, honestly, I was going to grab a beer, and watch the news."

Astrid gave him a look "Since when have you watched the news? Or drink beer?"

"Since I became a husband. That's what my dad did when I was growing up."

"That really shouldn't explain so much, but it does..."

* * *

Later that night, Astrid was finishing the final touches on her perfect meal, when Val walked in the kitchen.

"Hello Astrid."

Astrid smiled at her mother-in-law "Hey Val," Astrid wiped her forehead, and left a flour mark

"Honey, you have something- here let me." Val picked up a towel and wiped Astrid's forehead.

"Thanks." Smiled Astrid and Val sat at the kitchen counter. "Want something to drink? We have wine, uh-"

"Wine would be lovely thank you." Smiled Valka "So how had Hiccup been treating you?"

Astrid smiled and set a glass of wine down "The usual."

"Oh honey, you two are just newlyweds. He'll get past it. Stoick was just the same. My, when Stoick and I first got married, no guy could look at me, or else they got Stoick's wrath."

"I thought it was just Hiccup!" Laughed Astrid

"Maybe it's just Haddock men." Stated Val

"I think it's all that stubbornness. They think they have to be all macho all the time."

"When Stoick and I first started dating, I was good friends with a guy named Mark, and he made the mistake of telling me that he thought he loved me, when Stoick was around. Mark didn't know we were dating." Laughed Val

"That reminds me of a time we were at a store, and my friend from college was there. He went in for a hug, and what he got was a punch from Hiccup. Hiccup ended up breaking his thumb."

"That's how he broke it?" Asked Val, and made a fist "He broke his thumb punching a guy?" Val looked at her fist. "He put his thumb inside of his fist didn't he?" Astrid smiled and laughed. "Now I wish I had let Stoick teach him how to throw a punch." Val laughed

They heard three feet, and one metal clicking, steps walking up to the kitchen door way. Hiccup walked into the kitchen first, followed by his father. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist. His father walked to Val, and Valka leaned against Stoick's vast chest.

"What are you two lovely ladies talking about?" Asked Hiccup, kissing the top of Astrid's head

"Just-" Astrid and Val looked each other, and they smiled at each other "Girl stuff."


	18. Baby Steps

**Baby Steps**

**Prompt: More baby Stoick!**

**Welp, it happened. You wanted more baby Stoick, I'll fucking deliver. **

**Baby Stoick is just so cute… I want to hold him. I love baby Stoick, he's just such a happy baby... **

* * *

"Say Mama. Say mama for me? Can you say mama?"

"Dada!"

"Gods! No, Mama!" Astrid pointed to herself

"Dada!" Laughed Stoick, clapping

"No! Mama! I gave you life! The person who was in labor with you for thirty hours! Mama! Say mama!"

"Mm-" started Stoick and Astrid smiled widely "Dada!"

"Stoick!" Whined Astrid, running a hand through her messy hair. The door opened and Astrid looked around and saw Hiccup smiling as he walked in.

"Hey Milady." He gave Astrid a kiss on the head and smiled at Stoick "Child of mine."

"Dada!"

"Stoick hates me." Stated Astrid, huffing, crossing her arms.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because he'll only say dada! Why does he like you?"  
"Because I don't scream at him to say 'mama' at all hours of the night." Astrid opened her mouth to say that he was wrong "Don't think I haven't heard you Astrid. Astrid, this takes time. Just… let Stoick take baby steps."

"He's eleven months old!"

"He'll say mama soon Milady. Calm down okay." Hiccup kissed her cheek, then walked over to his son "Hey buddy. How's my little dragon?" Stoick giggled and reached out to grabbed Hiccup's nose "I love you to Little Dragon."

"I'm not so sure if your 'Little Dragon' loves his mommy. Even though I was in labor for _thirty hours_." Astrid crossed her arms and turned her back on her two boys

"Don't be like that Astrid. Come on, let's go to the Great Hall for dinner…"

* * *

"Let me hold Stoick!" was the the first thing Astrid heard when she walked into the Great Hall. Her mother ran up to her and grabbed Stoick "There's my little grandson. How are you doing?"

"Dada! Dada!" giggled Stoick

Helga Hofferson looked at her daughter with a confused look, making Astrid sigh "It's the only thing he'll say. Ungrateful child…" Astrid took Stoick back from her mother and pushed his blonde tuffs out of his eyes "He doesn't love me…"

"Oh Astrid, please for the first year of your life, the only thing you would say was 'Finn'. You won't even say dada or mama." Helga pushed her daughters too stubborn bangs out of her eyes with a chuckle "All kids go through it. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Astrid smiled at her mother, then walked to her husband.

"Hey Astrid." Smiled Ruff

"You want to hold Stoick don't you?"

"Of course! I would love to Astrid!"

Astrid held her son so that he was facing her "Will you be good for Auntie Ruffnut?"

"Dada!"

Astrid groand and handed Ruff her baby "Just take him."

Ruff started to coo at Stoick as Astrid walked away.

Astrid walked up to her husband, who was talking to Eret.

"Hello Astrid."

"Hey."

"Hey Milady. Where's Stoick?"

"With Ruff." The three looked over at Ruff, who was playing Stoick. Stoick was giggling and clapping. They looked at each other, when Astrid heard "Wuff!"

"OH COME ON!" Screamed Astrid stomping her foot "He'll say anyone's name _expect_ for _mine_!"

"Astrid," Hiccup stood up and cupped her face "Stoick _will_ say mama. Repeat me."

"Stoick will say mama." They said together, Astrid less than happy

"Good girl." Hiccup kissed her nose "I'm going to get Stoick okay."

"Okay." Frowned Astrid, sitting down.

Hiccup walked away and Eret patted Astrid's shoulder "I'm sure Stoick will say mama very soon."

"Why does my own son hate me?" Asked Astrid

"Oh Astrid, he doesn't hate you. He just-"

Then, she heard it. The distant clapping of her son, and—

"Mama! Mama!"

Astrid turns around and saw her husband's shocked face.

"What did you just say?" asked Astrid, running over to her son and taking him from her husband's arms.

"Mama, mama!" Stoick reached out for Astrid's hand, and grabbed her pointer finger "Mama."

"Thank the gods! You said it!" Astrid kissed Stoick's forehead and Hiccup smirked at her

"I told you so."

* * *

**I own nothing... Oh baby Stoick just warms my heart...**


	19. Baby Pictures

**Baby Pictures**

**Prompt: have Valka and/or Stoick embarrass Hiccup in front of Astrid (Newly dating of course) with baby pictures. **

**Part of 'Girl Stuff' prompt. God, I'm broken, I can only write fluff now... I need a drama prompt!**

**STOP! IF YOU ****DO NOT**** LIKE MODERN, DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING.**

* * *

He hated his parents. He really did.

"Oh, no. Not that one! Mom, I'm naked in it!" Hanson Hayden Haddock the Third (Another reason to hate his parents, he was named after his great-grandpa or something, when Hanson was a cool name) said

"Hiccup!" Smiled his girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson, hottest girl in school. How did Hanson Hayden Haddock the Third, nicknamed Hiccup, get Astrid Hofferson? Beats him, he would love to know. "Babe, you are the cutest baby!"

Hiccup groaned "Stop calling me that."

Astrid glared, then looked back down at the picture "Mrs. Haddock, I think Hiccup was the cutest baby. You did well Mr. Haddock."

Steven 'Stoick' Haddock gave a hearty laughed "Please, Mr. Haddock was my father, call me Stoick."

Astrid gave her million dollar smile "Okay Stoick." She looked at Hiccup, and gave him a shit-eating grin "Hiccup, babe, can you get any cuter?" Hiccup was blushing so much, it made Astrid kind of...

Hot?

"Shut up Astrid." Hiccup said "I'll get my revenge."

"This one's my favorite." Said Valka "Hanson loved the movie 'Little Mermaid' growing up-"

"MOM!"

"And we would always know when he as in the bathtub, because he would sing 'Part of Your World'."

"Mother!"

"Then we took this picture," Val handed Astrid a picture

Astrid smiled when she saw the picture. Hiccup was in the tub, pushing himself out of the bathtub, like Ariel did in the reprise, mouth open.

Astrid burst out laughing. Hiccup, horrified at his parents, ripped the picture out of her hands.

"Hey!" Said Astrid

"We have been dating for two weeks Astrid, you are not allowed to see me naked."

"Hic, it's not a big deal-"

"Yes it is... I'm going to get you back, Hofferson... just you wait."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

* * *

Astrid walked into the house after long soccer practice. She was so upset at her boyfriend, who didn't show up for practice like he always did.

Little jerk.

Astrid walked to her kitchen, when she heard laughing coming from the living room.

Hiccup's laughing.

"Bastard!" Yelled Astrid, running into the living room

"There's Astrid with pasta all over her."

"Wow, Mrs. Hofferson, Astrid is just the cutest."

"Did you know she wet the bed until she was thirteen?"

"MOTHER!" screamed Astrid, blushing

"Oh, hello Astrid."

Hiccup looked at her, and gave her a smirk "Hello Astrid. These pictures are just the cutest… I think you won the award for cutest baby, not me."

"You think you can get away with this? You are so wrong buddy." Astrid pointed to Hiccup, with a mean face.

"Astrid Ann Hofferson!" cried her mother

"Your middle name's Ann?" asked Hiccup

"Shut up _Hanson_."

"Oh, don't listen to Astrid, Hanson. Here's my favorite." Mrs. Hofferson handed Hiccup a picture

"MOM! Don't!" cried Astrid

Hiccup looked down at the picture, and promply bursted out laughing. The picture was of Astrid, wearing nothing but underwear. She was covering her eyes, but giving a huge smile. Her right leg was kicked.

"Mom!" Cried Astrid, blushing

"I'm sorry sweetie. I just love that picture. I'm sure Hanson loves it to. Right Hanson?"

"Mrs. Hofferson, this is my favorite picture by far!" Said Hiccup, composing himself

"I hate both of you." Stated Astrid, before walking out of the living room.

"I'd better go get her." Said Hiccup, getting up.

* * *

Astrid was sitting on her porch, wearing just her short sleeve shirt. She shivered, and wrapped her arms tighter.

"Here, take my jacket…" She heard, then felt a jacket around her shoulders. She looked up and saw her boyfriend.

"I know how you felt now…" she whipered

Hiccup sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's not fun is it?"

"No…" whispered Astrid, laying her head on his shoulder "I just- I wanted to know more about you okay. I was a jerk to you for most of our lives, and I wanted to know you. I did it in a crappy way, but-"

Hiccup pressed his lips to hers to shut her up. "Will you shut up now? You're starting to babble…"

Astrid bit her lip "Maybe we make a deal… no more baby pictures." Astrid stuck out her pinkie

"No more baby pictures." Hiccup hooked his pinkie in hers and leaned into to kiss her "Maybe the pinkie swear can be our new 'forever'?"

"Don't ruin the moment." Whispered Astrid, before kissing him.


	20. What Hurts the Most

**Prompt: Who knew giving away your best friend would hurt this much.**  
**AU where Stoick never died, but Hiccup still became chief at the end of HTTYD 2**

* * *

"Will you give me away?" Asked Astrid

Hiccup looked over at his best friend, his right toes in the water and his stump out in the open. "What?"

"I know you have to perform the ceremony, and I can't thank your dad enough for setting my dowry, but I think it would very special if you gave me away."

Hiccup looked at his dirty nails, it was one of those rare moments when both Hiccup and Astrid were free.  
"You know, you could walk down the aisle by yourself." Stated Hiccup

"But, I really want you to give me away. You— you are my everything Hiccup, you're my family." Ever since her mother died giving birth to her, then four years after that her father died, the only family Astrid had was her Uncle Finn, then the flightmare froze him, and killed him when Astrid was six. Basically, they only family she's ever known was Stoick and by default, Hiccup.

"If it means that much to you Milady, I love be honored to give you away to Eret." Hiccup said his name like it was poison.  
Astrid hugged him tightly "Thank you…" She whispered

"For you Milady… anything."

A week later, Hiccup was waiting outside the Great Hall, wearing his nicest tunic and leggings. He heard a throat being cleared and turned around. His mouth dropped.  
"I know… I'm wearing a dress." Blushed Astrid

"You look… wow." Stuttered Hiccup

"You look… Handsome yourself."

Hiccup held out his arm "Shall we?"

Astrid nodded "We shall…"

They started up the steps slowly. Once they got to the doors, Hiccup stopped, looking at his best friend/ex-girlfriend

"I don't know what hurts more, losing you to another guy, or willing giving you up to said guy." Hiccup said

Astrid cupped his face "Hiccup I-" the doors opened and Hiccup yanked his face away. Astrid gasped as she saw the whole village there. Hiccup started down the aisle, and Astrid to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

This— this is the right thing to do, right? Her and Hiccup would have never worked. But her and Eret makes sense. Perfect sense.  
But—

Eret treats her like an object, Hiccup treats her like an equal. Eret won't even try her food, Hiccup would eat a bite before spitting it out, or throwing it out the window. She wants Hiccup, she doesn't want Eret.

Astrid stops abruptly making Hiccup stumble.

"Astrid, whats going on?" Hiccup whispered

Astrid looked up at her ex-boyfriend "I— uh— five seconds…" Astrid turns on her heel and books it out of the Great Hall.

"Mate, what did you do with Astrid?" Eret asked

"I-I don't think I did anything." Said Hiccup

Eret took a step towards the door, but Stoick stopped him "I don't think that's a good idea. Hiccup's known her longer… Son why don't you go get her."  
Hiccup nodded and ran after Astrid.

* * *

Astrid was standing on the beach, breathing heavily. She could do this, she was Astrid Hofferson, she could do anything. She loved Eret, and wanted to be with him!

But there's Hiccup, standing in front of the Great Hall, looking all perfect and handsome, and suddenly she was sixteen and running off to some island to have Hiccup 'alone' time.

She misses Hiccup, and she's not so sure if she ever stopped loving him.

"Astrid…" And there's his delightfully nasally voice, and Astrid turned her head and saw Hiccup standing there in all his glory.

"I couldn't do it Hiccup. I'm Astrid Hofferson, I can do anything! But- but I couldn't stand the thought of being some housewife, expected to be in home having babies while Eret is off fishing."

"It's okay Astrid, you don't have to marry him, okay. W-we can call it off, and everyone'll understand."

"Then everyone'll think I gave up, and Hofferson's don't give up."

"Forget your damn pride for a second and think about what _you_ want Astrid." Shouted Hiccup

Astrid played with the cloth of her new dress. What did she want? She wanted- she wanted-

"I want you." Tumbled out of her before she could stop it. "I want you more than I ever did, and I don't know what to do." Astrid shrugged with tears in her eyes, not because she's upset, but because she doesn't know what the hell to do for the first time in her life.

"Oh Astrid…" Whispered Hiccup

"I love you Hiccup, I don't think I ever stopped…" Because she didn't. Hiccup was her world, her family.

She loved him


	21. Swimming

**Prompt: it was a perfect summer for hiccstrid. Hiccup invited Astrid to go swimming with him. Later,as they were swimming together in the sea, Hiccup noticed she was no longer there. Blood. He swam as he saw his beloved in the jaws of a shark. Full of effort,he saved her from its teeth. As he tried to stop the bleeding, he realised that she was no longer with him... DEAL WITH IT MRS AVAN JOGIA^^-lorde**

* * *

"It'll be fun!" Hiccup pulls on Astrid's arm like a child who doesn't know what the word 'discipline' means

"No, Hiccup. I'm not in the mood for this." Astrid drops Hiccup's hand and crosses her arms. Snotlout pissed her off so much, she was not in the mood to deal with Hiccup's bullcrap

"Please!" Hiccup gave her the puppy eyes he knows she can't say no to.

Astrid soften a little, letting her arms fall to her sides "Fine. For one hour, and I expect to be paid back in the form of a kiss."

"Yes!" Hiccup pumped his fist in the air, and Astrid pushed him down.

* * *

"This sucks."

"Only because you're being a Crabby Kathy."

"What kind of saying is that… and who's Kathy?"

"I just made it up… and it doesn't matter who's Kathy."

"Who would name their child Kathy?"

"Awesome people."

Astrid groaned "I hope you know I'm never naming my child Kathy." Astrid splashed water on Hiccup, who laughed

"Then maybe I don't want to have my children with you," Hiccup pulled her closer "Because I think I want to name my child Kathy now."

Astrid glared and scoffed "Good luck with that Babe." Astrid swam away, with Hiccup's laughter fading away.

* * *

Hiccup's head popped out of the water, hair sticking to his freckled forehead. He looked around and didn't see Astrid's blonde head.

"Astrid?" asked Hiccup looking around "Astrid?!"

Suddenly the water around him was warm… warmer than normal. Hiccup looked down and saw blood. He jumped back and looked up.

He saw a body floating in the ocean and Hiccup's eyes widened "ASTRID!" Hiccup dove back into the icy water and started to swim faster than he has ever had. He got to the body and saw Astrid. His 'Milady'.

"Okay," Hiccup said, as his voice cracked. It hasn't cracked since he was seventeen and going through puberty. "Okay… let's go! Let's get you back to shore…"

Hiccup dragged Astrid's limp body back to shore, refusing to believe that she wasn't with him anymore. Once they got back on shore, Hiccup started to give her mouth to mouth.

"Astrid, stay with me… don't you dare leave me. Astrid… Astrid, do something. Tell me I'm being a dipshit, something…" Stormfly and Toothless appears next to Hiccup, and both dragons sniff Astrid.

Stormfly started to whine and that's when Hiccup knew. Hiccup sat back on his knees, staring into the sunset. Hiccup didn't know whether to cry, or to scream.

"Gods… DAMN IT!" Hiccup slapped the sand, then covered his face "I'm sorry…" His voice cracked again "I'm sorry I failed you again Astrid." Hiccup looked up, tear stained face. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Hiccup never named his child Kathy. He never got married, or even had kids. He ended up dying after three weeks of refusing to eat. In the end, he ended up dying of a broken heart…

* * *

You, Lorde, always give me Astrid dying prompts… Why you making me cry? I own nothing~


	22. Baby Girl

**Prompt: Well, seeing how much he loves Hiccup, and how soft and tender he can be around Valka, I'd really like to see Stoick's reaction to him and Valka having a daughter... Not fem!Hiccup, but as in a little sister to Hiccup. That would be awesome to see... :)**

**This is for Tangled4ever, who wanted more Stalka, and of course I love them…**

**So, I own nothing!**

**This is an AU where Valka was never taken :) And, because in my life, Stoick never died.**

**Sorry, this got a little out of hand...**

* * *

Hiccup was six months old when Valka found out she was pregnant again. Gothi had told her it wasn't possible, Hiccup was too early, but here she is, a month pregnant.

Valka heard Hiccup crying and she opened her eyes and saw it was still dark out. Valka rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. Valka walked over to the cradle and picked up her baby "Morning love. You like to wake up Mommy early don't you?"

Hiccup giggled and reached out for his mommy. Valka started to rock him and hummed.

That's when the alarms went off. Stoick jumped out of bed "Dragon raid! You two stay here! Don't leave the house!" Stoick grabbed his axe and ran out of the house. Valka set Hiccup in his cradle and ran out of the house.

Valka ran up to a Viking and pulled on his arm "Stop! You'll only make it worse!" The Deadly Nadder flew away and the Viking glared at her. Valka turned her head and saw a dragon on her roof "Hiccup!"

* * *

Valka grabbed a sword and pointed it at the Stormcutter. Valka dropped her sword a little once she saw that he was playing with Hiccup. Valka put a hand on her stomach and took a step, making the floor board creek. The dragon turned away, accidently cutting Hiccup's chin. The dragon was taking slow steps towards her, and Valka lifted her sword again. The dragon was staring at her and Valka dropped her sword.

The moment was broken by an axe thrown between her and the dragon. Valka shook her head and heard Stoick yell "Valka run!" The dragon let fire out and Valka tugged at him

"No, don't!" Valka screamed

"Hold on!" Stoick screamed, diving into the fire to grab his only son.

Valka backed into a wall, the dragon closing in on her. "No…" she whispered

The dragon was about to grab her when it fell, axe sticking out of its head.

Valka finally fell to the ground with a sob. Stoick noticed she was clutching her stomach as she shook.

"Val…" He whispered, puffing and clutching Hiccup "Are you okay?"

Valka shook her head, sobbing. Stoick wasn't sure what to do, so he kneeled down and pulled her close to him "It's okay, I saved you… it's going to be okay now…"

Valka shook her head "No, no it's not…" Valka wiped her tears away "Stoick, I'm pregnant…"

* * *

Stoick started being way over protective when Valka hit nine months. Hiccup was one and three months and toddling around the house, and clearly had an interest in everything shinny.

Including Stoick's knifes.

"Stoick!" Cried Valka after she found Hiccup playing with a knife

"What!" Stoick ran into the house "What?! What's going on?"

"I just found Hiccup with your knife!" Valka yelled "Stoick, Hiccup is walking now! You can't keep knifes where he can reach them!"

Stoick shouldn't be afraid of her when she's nine months pregnant. She's pretty terrifying without being pregnant so…

"Sorry Val…" Stoick looked down "I'll put them somewhere else."

"Good. Now, let's go to the Great Hall for dinner, I don't want to cook."

* * *

Valka was trying to hold Hiccup, but being nine months pregnant, it wasn't working very well. Hiccup was babbling along, a mix between real words and made up words, and touching her tummy.

"Hiccup, are you excited? You get to be a big brother!" Smiled Val, waiting for Stoick to get back with her food.

Hiccup bobbed his head up and down. Valka laughed and kissed his forehead.

She felt someone sit down next to her and smiled at Helga Hofferson, holding her eleven month old daughter, Astrid. "Hello Valka, you sure are looking pregnant-er these days."

"Oh, I know, it's been a year since Hiccup, and I forgot how uncomfortable it is."

"Mama! Dada?" Hiccup asked

"Daddy is getting food for me, Love. He'll be back soon."

"Dada!" Cried Hiccup, getting off the bench to find his father

"Hiccup! Helga, excuse me for a second." Valka stood up and waddled after her son.

After a few steps, and pain shot through Valka and she stopped, gripping her stomach.

"Val?" Asked Gobber walking to her "Are you okay?"

Valka looked at her husband's best friend "Yes, thank you Gobber, can you get Hiccup. I think I need to sit. Let this pain pass..."

Gobber helped her sit down and went after Hiccup.

Stoick laughed at a joke Spitelout made, then heard the unmistakable scream of his wife.

Stoick jumped into action. He took off in the direction of the scream. He ran to Valka and kneeled in front of her "Val? What's wrong? Are you okay!?"

"I-I think I'm in labor... get me to Gothi..."

Stoick helped her stand up and looked around "Gobber! Watch Hiccup!" Stoick looked at Valka "Don't worry, it's going to be okay..."

* * *

No one has ever seen their chief like this. A nervous wreck, pacing around the healer's hut, mumbling to himself. Hiccup watched his father with rapt attention

"Dada? Where mama?"

"Mommy's not here right now."

"Why?"

"Because you're little brother or sister is coming."

"Why?"

"Because the baby was ready to come out mommy's tummy."

"Oh," Why were adults so confusing?

Stoick jumped as he heard an agonizing scream from his wife, and saw Gobber pull Hiccup closer to him, covering his ears.

The door opened and Stoick jumped up, Inga smiled at Stoick "Congregations Chief... it's a girl."

Stoick and Gobber shared a look "A girl..." Smiled Stoick

* * *

"Hi baby... I'm your mommy..." Smiled Valka

The door opened and Valka looked up, she saw her husband and tiny baby boy, who was almost disappearing in Stoick's large beard, in his arms.

"Hello." Smiled Valka, Stoick's eyes darted to the bundle in her arms "Stoick, meet your daughter..."

Stoick took oh-so cautious steps towards the two "Don't be scared. It's alright dear." Stoick set Hiccup down on the bed and Hiccup looked at the baby "Baby?"

"That's right Hiccup. It's a baby. It's your little sister."

"C-can I hold her?" Stoick stuttered and Valka smiled

"Of course, she's yours to." Valka set the baby in his arms

Stoick looked down and saw crystal green eyes and fiery, frizzy red hair like his. Stoick let out a laugh that almost sound like a sob

"I have a daughter..."

* * *

"As Chief of the Hooligan Tribe, I welcome..." Stoick stopped and let Valka whisper into his ear "Brenda Haddock into the Hooligan Tribe." Everyone clapped and Hiccup crossed his arms. Stoick picked up Hiccup.

"What's wrong Son?"

"Benduh…" Hiccup pouted

"What's wrong with Brenda?" Stoick asked

Hiccup started to babble in his baby talk and Stoick looked at Valka, who was talking with Gobber.

"Er, Dear…" Stoick cleared his throat and Valka looked at him, an eyebrow raised "Can you deal with Hiccup… I'll take Brenda." Stoick took Brenda from his wife and Valka rolled her eyes, but kneeled down in front of her son

"Hiccup, love, what's wrong?"

"Mama love Benduh mowa." Hiccup crossed his arms and looked away

Valka laughed "Is that what you're worrying about? Of course I don't love Brenda more than you. I love you two equally."

Hiccup looked at his mom, still pouting "Weally?"

Valka kissed his forehead and picked him up "Really, you are my favorite son."

This seemed to please Hiccup and he wrapped his arms around Valka's neck tightly "Love, I think it's time for your nap."

Hiccup nodded, snuggling closer to Valka. Stoick walked up to Valka and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "Really to go Val?"

Valka nodded and they walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

When Brenda was fourteen, her brother trained a Night Fury. And she didn't take it too well, being her father's daughter and all.

For as long as she can remember, Hiccup was just like their mother, and she was just like their father, and they were okay with that.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Hiccup stated, sticking out his hand

Bren raised an eyebrow and looked at her father. He was fuming mad as he raised his hammer.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick slammed his hammer on the metal bars, and all hel broke lose…

* * *

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd _defiantly _go with the Gronkle." Fishlegs stated beside Bren, crossing his arms.

Tuffnut walked up to Hiccup "You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon…" Hiccup stared at him "That's me." Snotlout pushed Tuff away

"I _love_ this plan!" Yelled their cousin Snotlout

"I didn't…" started Hiccup, but Snotlout was pushed away by Ruffnut

"You're crazy… _I like that…_" Ruffnut purred, getting a little too close for comfort. Bren pushed the girl away and crossed her arms at her older brother

"You were always different. I guess that's what makes you… you." Bren smiled and held out her fist. Hiccup bumped his fist against hers "Love you bro…" Astrid pushed Bren away and crossed her arms "So… what _is_ the plan?"

Hiccup smiled at everyone.

* * *

To say Stoick was shocked when the group of teens showed up on dragons, including his _daughter_, is an understatement.

"Every bit the boar head, stubborn Viking you ever where." Stated Gobber from behind him, making Stoick nod. Valka, who never _wanted_ to come on this riffraff, shifted her weight, nervous that her kids are trying to take on this dragon.

Bren tightened her grip on Fishlegs, the one who she's the closest to "I'm rethinking my life choices!"

"You'll be fine!"

Bren shrugged "You only live once right!"

Fishlegs chuckled nervously.

* * *

She hated her brother more than anything once Fishlegs started to crash.

"I'm okay!" He called, then the Gronkle flipped over, crushing both "Less okay…"

"Your butt is crushing me!" Bren cried, pushing up.

Fishlegs rolled off of her and Bren stood up, brushing herself off. She fixed her bun and calmly walked over to the over Vikings, while Fishlegs just laid in shock.

"What were you thinking Brenda Haddock?!" Yelled her mother, checking her over for injures.

"I was helping Hiccup! Siblings sticking together, you should be proud." Stated Bren

"Not when you two are stupid and put your lives at risk… oh my, you're elbow's bleeding pretty badly."

"It's an occupational hazard…" smirked Bren

"Atta girl." Smiled her father, wrapping an arm around her "Though, if I ever catch you fighting a dragon ten times your size again, you're grounded for life."

* * *

After her brother tried to kill himself by falling into a fiery pit of doom, and everyone got back to Berk, her father was overly protective…

More than usual. She gets that she's chief's daughter, his _only_ daughter. And his son just risked his life to prove a point, but this is ridiculous.

Bren's legs were swing off the edge of Raven Point.

"Sweetheart?" she heard her father's voice and Bren kept looking forward "Sweetheart, I know you're upset with me. And I know I'm the greatest with words but… I just don't want anything to happen to you. And the thing with your brother…" Her father sat next down to her "I don't want to lose both of you…"

Bren looked at her father "You're not losing both of us. Hiccup is alive and well."

"But for those moments when… when I _thought_…"

"I know Daddy… I know…"

* * *

Soon, Bren Haddock grew into a beautiful, but spunky, nineteen year old, with frizzy red hair like her fathers, and beautiful green eyes.

Bren smiled as she helped her father sit down

"Brenda, you _do not_ need to help me sit. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"Daddy, you were just shot at by a Night Fury, I think you _do_ need help."

Stoick scoffed "Why don't you go help your brother."

"Hiccup doesn't want my help. He said he can do it all on his own."

"Being a chief is never something you can do on your own. You're mother always helped me, even if I didn't want her to."  
"Then have Astrid help him… she is your 'future daughter-in-law' and all." Bren smirked

Stoick laughed "Just go be a teenager."

Bren patted his arm "I'll go get Gobber."

"I don't need a babysitter! I'm a grown man! I'm fifty for the gods sake!"

Bren rolled her eyes and started to walk to the doors of the Great Hall, when Eret, son of Eret bumped into her.

"Whoa, careful there Brenda…" he smiled, holding her steady

"Sorry Eret… and I told you, you can call me Bren."

"Okay Bren. Be careful and try not to run into anything."

"That would be my brother, but thanks anyway…" Bren patted his buff arm and walked away.

* * *

It had been three months since the battle that almost took her father's life, and since her father retired and made Hiccup chief.

And in those three months, Stoick noticed his baby and that ex-dragon trapper grow closer and closer.

And he didn't like it… not one bit.

"I don't like it." Stoick told his wife as they watched Bren and Eret talk in the Great Hall.

"Oh Stoick, they're just friends."

"This is how Hiccup and Astrid started! Now they're getting married!"

Valka rolled her eyes "Look, dear, Bren is nineteen. She's going to be twenty in three weeks. Maybe it's time to… let her grow up."

"Nonsense! She's just a little girl. Not ready for boys. She'll never be ready for boys! Until I'm dead… then wait five days just to make sure…"

Valka groaned "You think watching my baby boy grow up was easy? Stoick, just let her go."

Stoick looked back at his baby girl and crossed his arms "You never said I had to like it."

* * *

A year later, Stoick found himself standing outside the Great Hall with Bren, who was wearing her nicest dress.

"I'm going to hold your hand down the aisle, instead hooking our arms. I just… I'm a little nervous."

"You'll be okay baby." Stoick kissed her forehead "I love you Sweetheart. Don't forget that."

"I won't daddy…" The doors opened and the two took the first step towards her new life…


	23. Who's that Girl?

**Prompt: it's about what would happen if Camicazi went and visited Hiccup in Berk and Astrid gets jealous :D **

**Sorry this took so long, I was having some trouble with it, and got distracted. But here it is, and I hope everyone likes it. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hiccup!" A voice yelled and Hiccup turned around

A blonde blob of hair that wasn't Astrid was in his arms and Hiccup stumbled back

"Whoa!"

"I missed ya Haddock!" The blonde blob moved out of his arms and Hiccup smiled

"Oh my gods, Camicazi. Wow, it's been awhile."

Camicazi punched his stomach "Hecks yeah it has! How are you!?"

"Why are you here?" Groaned Hiccup, clutching his stomach

"My mother needs to update the peace treaty, where's good ole Stoick?"

Hiccup closed his eyes "He, uh, he passed away..."

"Oh Hiccup, I'm so sorry..." Camicazi stepped away "I guess that makes you chief?"

Hiccup blushed, running a hand through his auburn hair "Yeah, that's me. Chief of Berk."

Camicazi smiled and punched his shoulder "I can't wait to do business with you."

Hiccup smiled.

* * *

Astrid crackled her knuckles and rolled her eyes at Snotlout and Fishlegs. When will they give up on Ruffnut?

"Has anyone seen Hiccup?"  
"Yeah, he was with some blond." Stated Tuffnut "I thought it was you."

"Uh, no, I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh, then I don't know where Hiccup is."

Astrid rolled her eyes, and heard the doors open. She turned her head and saw Hiccup holding a door open for something, which is common, one time he was two hours late for dinner because people kept coming and he's so godsdamn nice that he kept holding the door for everyone.

But what Astrid wasn't expecting to see a petite woman waiting, and smiling, for him. Hiccup was smiling his big, goofy, lopsided smile, and Astrid felt a dagger go through her heart.

"Hiccup, hi Babe. I haven't seen you all day." Astrid got up and hugged Hiccup close to her.

"Hey Milady." Astrid felt Hiccup rub her sides "Sorry, I've had meetings all day, and a peace treaty signing… oh yeah, that reminds me. Guys, this is Camicazi. A good friend of mine." Hiccup stepped away from Astrid and pushed Camicazi forward.

"That Camicazi the Crazy to you, mister 'I-Think-I'm-All-High-And-Mighty-Now-That-I'm-Chief.'" Camicazi crossed her arms "Looks like I'm having dinner with you losers. Which one of you lucky people are going to get my food for me?"

* * *

"You _stole_ Stoick's pants?" asked Fishlegs, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at stuff like that. Like…" Camicazi pulled a book out of her shirt "Is this yours?"

"My dragon manual!" Fishlegs shrieked "How did you-?"

"When I came back from the little Chief's room. Easiest steal I've ever done." Camicazi shrugged

"Remember that time I was late coming home from the Bog Bogglers, when I was seventeen, that's because we spent a week trying to find my leg after Camicazi stole it." Hiccup laughed. Astrid shifted in her chair, reaching out for Hiccup's hand. Hiccup grabbed it and smiled "What's wrong Milady?"

"Nothing." Because, this is her being irrational. Hiccup and Camicazi are _just friends_. If that. And Astrid knows that Hiccup hasn't _looked_ at another girl since the 'Heather Incident'.

But Astrid can't help but feel uneasy about how comfortable Hiccup is with Camicazi. Around other female chief's, he's this babbling, blushing mess.

More so then usual.

Astrid scooted closer to Hiccup, shooting _Camicazi_ a death look, clearly marking her territory.

"You sure?" Hiccup mumbled into her hair

"Hmm." Astrid smiled and Hiccup kissed her hair

"A guy can never be too sure…"

* * *

Astrid broke three pencils, five axe handles, countless trees, and Snotlout's nose twice by the third day Camicazi was on Berk.

"This is way worse than when Heather was here." Fishlegs whispered to Ruffnut when the group, minus Hiccup, was standing in the Training Academy, watching Astrid murder barrels with her handy axe, mumbling to herself.

"You think she's picturing Hiccup or Camicazi?" asked Tuffnut

"What's so wrong with Camicazi? She's pretty hot." Said Snotlout, who then ducked as an axe zoomed past him

"Stop talking like I can't hear you!" Shouted Astrid "Camicazi is not _hot_!" Astrid covered her face "Why am I acting like this?"

"Maybe because you love him?" shrugged Tuffnut

Astrid raised an eyebrow

"You mean, you two have been dating for _six years_ and you never told him that you _loved him_?" asked Fishlegs "No wonder Hiccup moved on to Camicazi."

"Okay, _first of all_, Hiccup didn't _move on _to Camicazi, and _second of all_, we never thought it was important to tell each other. We just _knew_ okay." Astrid crossed her arms

"Face it Astrid, Camicazi stole your man. She stole your world…" stated Ruffnut "Hey look, I have a mole on my arm."

"Cool… let me see." Smirked Tuffnut

Astrid looked at her feet. Had Camicazi _stole_ Hiccup? "I have to go…" said Astrid  
"What about classes?" asked Fishlegs

"You can survive without me for one day…" Astrid said getting on Stormfly, then taking off.

* * *

"Wow, you _built_ him a tail? I knew you were good at metal work, Haddock, but… wow." Camicazi traced a finger over a drawing of Toothless' tail "It's amazing." Camicazi smiled at him "I remember when we were younger, your father _hated_ when we would mess around in the forge. Especially when you came to my island."

"He was probably scared of all those crazy woman, and didn't want to me to turn more unVikingly." Hiccup shrugged, making Camicazi laugh "It's true!"

"I think you're more of a Viking than you give yourself credit for." Camicazi stated and Hiccup blushed.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" Hiccup and Camicazi turned and saw Astrid, clutching her axe and giving them both a death look.

"Astrid, I thought you had a class right now? What's wrong?" asked Hiccup walking over to her

Astrid jerked away from Hiccup "No! I've seen enough!" Astrid pointed her axe at Camicazi "You! Stay away from Hiccup! You should know he's _mine_."

"Astrid, right that's your name, I don't like Hiccup. He's like my brother. And I do know that he's your boy toy. I would never want Hiccup like that."

Astrid dropped her axe a little "Really?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen Hiccup since we were seventeen, we were catching up. There's no reason to be jealous." Camicazi looked at Hiccup "You mind if I take her back home with me? She's as crazy as I am!"

"Yes I mind, but if you don't mind, I need to talk to Astrid…" Camicazi didn't move "_alone_."

"Fine, jeez, you're chief for a year and you think you rule the world." Camicazi mumbled on her way out

Hiccup crossed his arms and looked at Astrid "I can explain…" said Astrid, setting her axe down

"Astrid… when will realize that I love _you_."

And it's out there. The first time he said 'I love you'.

"I do realize it…" Astrid looked down "I just don't… I don't like sharing you."

Hiccup reached out for Astrid's hand and gripped it "I don't like sharing you either. I promise…" Hiccup pulled Astrid closer "Don't tell me I'm alone in this."

"You're not alone in this…" Astrid whispered "I love you to…"

Hiccup smiled and kissed her.

* * *

"Well, don't wait so long next time Haddock. It was great seeing you." Camicazi punched Hiccup in the arm

"Same Camicazi." Hiccup smiled

"And you," Camicazi pointed to Astrid "You are welcomed anytime, my little crazy. Waving around that axe, you are the perfect addition to my village!"

"I've have to think about it…" Smiled Astrid

"Bye Haddock!" Camicazi waved and got on the boat. Astrid looked at Hiccup, his arm around her shoulders and her hand holding his.

"What do you think? Should I join?"

Hiccup laughed "No, I love you too much."

Astrid smiled and kissed him "I love you to…"


	24. Fate

**Fate**

**Prompt: Fate has a funny way of playing tricks on you...**

**Hi everyone! So, for now on, I will only take requests on Tumblr! You can request as an anon, if that helps and my Tumblr is hiccupasrtidforever, please send in your requests! Thank you guys! I love you all!**

**This one I was eating dinner and I thought of this prompt: Fate. And I started to choke. So natural I started to write this as soon as I started to breath again! **

**Stay Perfect!**

**P.S: This really isn't a happy chapter… but it is Hiccstrid!**

**Warning: Edited when I was half asleep! Just letting everyone know that!**

* * *

They tried to deny their feelings for a long time after the two split. After being together for so long, it's hard to let go of your first love. Your first kiss. Your first time.

When they were seventeen, Hiccup and Astrid decided to just do it. They figured that they would get married at some point. They never thought they would explode like they did.

Hiccup had been chief for a little over a year, and very narcoleptic, falling asleep in random spots on the island, one time falling asleep in the forge and burning his eyebrows off.

When Astrid confronted Hiccup about it, he shouted, she shouted, he said hurtful things, and so did she, but she knew it was over when she shouted "Your father would have never done this to himself!" And stormed off to whack trees to death. Six years of soft kisses, warm hugs, and sweet love making gone up in smoke. A year of stuffing her feelings down, and not telling Hiccup how she really felt about him working himself to death, appeared in a moment of raw emotion, and she couldn't even take it back.

She wishes she could take it back.

It's been two years since the explosion in the middle of the plaza, but it still feels like yesterday, and she's going to wake up in Hiccup's bare arms, tracing random figures on his beautifully naked chest.

The pain is still there, and she's not sure if it will ever go away. There are days where everyone just pretends like _HiccupAndAstrid_ never happened, but some days, the tension between the two is just so strong, there is no way to ignore it.

Sometimes, Astrid thinks 'Maybe it was all a lie.' Because there is no way Hiccup could move on so fast, not after six years.

There's so much history between the two, you can't forget it in one night.

Astrid got out of bed, and walked downstairs. The house was empty, cold. Her father was out on a fishing trip for three weeks, and her mother, gods bless her soul.

There was a time where Astrid craved this time, because it meant Hiccup and her could have some naughty time.

Now it just empty silence and aloneness. No click-tapping on too early mornings of Hiccup sneaking out so his father would never find out. No tinkering of metal at eleven at night.

Astrid is too proud to admit that she was wrong, that she was too out of line, and too harsh on him.

It's not like he choose to be chief, it's not like he wanted to give up his freedom.

Astrid shook her head, Hiccup was just has guilty as she was.

_'Why can't you support me?' 'You're acting like my mother!' 'I'm not sure if you ever loved me!'_

It was every thought, feeling, and emotion that they kept bottled up for a year.

Astrid gripped the table, refusing to cry. Refusing to admit she still wanted Hiccup. She hates this silence between them, when they are in a crowded room, it's just silence, even with big burly drunk Vikings singing on the top of their lungs.

And she hates to admit it, she dying to know if it's killing him like it is with her.

* * *

Astrid walked into the Training Academy, hating how hot the sun was, and how the twins were running around trying to kill themselves, Eret is standing there, Skullcrusher faithfully at his side.

"Hello there Astrid." He smiled

"Hi Eret." Astrid said, tiredly leaning against the table.

"Are you okay Astrid?"

Astrid looked at him, let out a shaky breath and said "As fine as I can be... Now, let's get class started."

* * *

There are times where Hiccup forgets that he even dated Astrid. Late nights, early mornings, fights in the Great Hall kept him busy, but when he gets home after a long day of being chief, and no one is home, that's when the loneness really kicks in.

At first, his mother lived out in the woods where she was most comfortable, and Astrid would at his house, waiting for him.

Now she isn't there, and that's what breaks his heart more.

Hiccup laid on his bed, and Toothless came over to see if he was alright.

"I'm okay Toothless," He whispered. Because really, he's as okay as he's going to get. Was his life really this sad before Astrid came into the picture?

No wonder his father wanted a different son, gods…

Toothless cooed and nuzzled Hiccup "I'm fine Toothless…" Hiccup pushed Toothless away, because that's what he does best. Pushing people away.

Hiccup covered his eyes, closing them, and took deep, even breaths.

"_Hiccup… Hiccup stop walking away from me!" Astrid yelled_

"_What do you want from me?" asked Hiccup "I'm busy!"_

"_You're working your butt off, is what you're doing! You're twenty one, you shouldn't have black circles under your eyes!" Astrid shouted _

"_You're causing a scene." Hiccup said, looking around at the gawking Vikings_

"_I don't care! You need to take a break! Sleep for more than two hours!"_

"_I sleep for more than two hours okay." Hiccup said "Why can't you support me in this?" _

"_I _do_ support you, Hiccup! Don't you dare say I don't!"_

"_I don't know why you're yelling at me about this now! I really don't!" Hiccup yelled _

"_I'm sick of being the one to wake you up when you fall asleep in the forge!" _

"_That was once, and I did not die, if you recall!" _

"_That's not the point Hiccup! The point is that you're going to work yourself to death if you don't stop this." _

"_You're acting like my mother." Hiccup said, making Astrid scoff. _

_It was like time stopped, every Viking stopped moving and stared at the Chief and his girlfriend fight in the middle of the plaza, Hiccup with half singed eyebrows. _

"_Why would you say that?" _

"_For the past five years, you've been acting like my mother! Guess what, I _have_ a mother now!"_

"_You think I don't know that! _I was there_!" _

"_I don't think you've ever loved me!" Hiccup shouted, turning on his heel and started to stomp away like a toddler_

_Astrid stood there for a minute, chest rising and falling quickly, before she shouted "YOU'RE FATHER WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THIS TO HIMSELF!" _

_Hiccup stopped, looked back at her, pain and guilt on her face to what she just said. He took a deep breath, and keep walking away…_

Hiccup woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around his room and saw that someone put a blanket on him during the night, and looked out the window.

"It's past noon!" Shouted Hiccup, darting out of his room and out the house.

* * *

Astrid lifted some wood onto the pile and wiped sweat off of her forehead. She cracked her neck and went to pick up another pile of wood.

"What's going on?" She heard Hiccup ask

Astrid took a deep breath and turned around "You needed sleep…" She whispered

"… You put the blanket on me?" he asked. Why would she do that? She couldn't still—no, that's ridiculous to even _think _that.

Astrid nodded "You were out cold for a day and a half…"

Hiccup's eyes widened "That's the most sleep I've gotten in three years."

Astrid nodded and threw more wood onto the pile "While you were sleeping, I was appointed Acting Chief. You know, in case if you died or something in your sleep."  
"My village has so much faith in me…" He deadpanned and Astrid laughed, wiping sweat off her forehead again. This is the most civil conversation they've had in two years, and she's not about to ruin it by saying 'I told you so.'

"How about I help you with that?" he asked and Astrid nodded

"I could use it."

Hiccup smiled and started to help. Maybe they could work out their differences… maybe rekindle their relationship. It's a start. Because you know what they say:

Fate has a funny way of playing tricks on you.


	25. Best Friend

**Prompt: Because is never easy… even if it's someone you've known all your life.**

**Hi! If you listen to the song 'Best Friend' By Jason Chen, then this should be familiar to you. I hope you like it! I own nothing**

**MODERN ALERT! **

* * *

Hiccup couldn't find what he was looking for. Where was it! Where the hell was it!

Hiccup threw things across his apartment room in search for—

_Crash!_

"Damn it!" Hiccup jumped back from the fallen box. He noticed something fall out.

Hiccup bent over (since he can't kneel) and picked it up. It was a picture of him and a girl…

Hiccup smiled widely. The two of them were are the park, when they met…

* * *

**Sixteen years earlier**

* * *

Ten year old Hanson Hayden Haddock the Third was running around his favorite park when he bumped into a girl with golden hair.

"Who do you think you are!?" The Golden Haired girl asked

"I-I'm sorry…" Hanson, dubbed Hiccup since the first day of preschool, said on the ground "I honestly didn't mean to run into you…"

The Golden Haired girls face soften as she smiled "I like you. I'm Astrid, and you're my new best friend."

Hiccup's eyes widened "I-I'm Hiccup…"

Astrid held out her left hand, and Hiccup put his right in her hand. Astrid helped up Hiccup without trouble "Okay Hiccup, let's play pretend! I'm the Knight in Shining Armor, and you can be the damsel in distress!"

"Why am I the girl?" Asked Hiccup

"Uh… Damsel in distresses don't _always_ have to be girls."

"A damsel_ is_ a girl."

"Oh… then you can be a Hiccup in Distress."

"Works for me!"

* * *

Hiccup laughed and rolled his eyes. He picked up another picture and saw his high school self, a few weeks after his accident, and him trying to catch up with school. It was of him and Astrid, in the public library way past ten at night.

* * *

"Come on Hiccup! You need to catch up with school. Not make paper airplanes!" Astrid threw a pencil at him

Hiccup groaned "Why do I need to catch up with school? When will I need this in the real world? I already caught up with my sleep that I missed."

Astrid looked down "I hate it when you make coma jokes."

Hiccup frowned "I thought you loved all my jokes."

"Not coma jokes… and most of your jokes suck."

"Sure…"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

A few hours later it was well past ten a clock, and Hiccup started to fall asleep. Astrid looked up from her book and saw her best friend falling asleep. Astrid smirked and pushed up her Letterman Jacket sleeves.

She took a piece of paper from his notebook and started to fold it.

After she was done she held it up and threw the paper airplane at him. Hiccup jerked awake, and Astrid started to laugh at him.

"Jeez Astrid. There's no Honey with you is there?"

"Nope!"

* * *

Three months later is when Astrid broke up with her first boyfriend. Hiccup knocked on Astrid's bedroom door, holding two pints of ice cream and two spoons.

"Go away!" He heard Astrid yell

"It's me… Hiccup." He said

He heard sniffling, then footsteps. The bedroom door opened and Hiccup saw his best friend, red puffy eyes and a tissue in her hand

"Hi." She said, then walked back to her bed

"Hi…" Hiccup whispered, walking into the bedroom. Hiccup sat on her bed and Astrid curled up next to him.

"Can I have that?" She asked and Hiccup laughed

"I even bought your favorite."

"You are the best friend that has ever happened." They moved to the headboard and Astrid moved away from Hiccup. She grabbed the pint and started to eat it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Hiccup, throwing his jacket across the room

Astrid shook her head "I just want to forget that I ever dated Eret son of Eret…"

* * *

Two hours later, both of them are lying on their stomachs laughing their asses off.

"You really know how to make me feel better…" Said Astrid

"I'm your best friend… it's my job." Chuckled Hiccup

Astrid looked at her empty ice cream container "Sometimes—sometimes I wish we weren't best friends."

"Why?"

"So… so you could've been my first boyfriend," Astrid sighed, and laid her head against his bicep "But it's just a stupid thought. Sorry I said anything."

"It's okay…" Hiccup laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

That's when he knew… he was in love with Astrid Hofferson… his best friend.

About a half an hour later, Astrid was asleep. Hiccup got up and put a blanket over her and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't your first boyfriend." Hiccup pushed hair out of her eyes and pressed his lips to her forehead.

* * *

It was two weeks before graduation when he got the letter. USC accepted him… Hiccup looked over the ocean in awe.

"Wow…" He whispered

"HICCUP!" He heard, then was tackled by his best friend, shoving a piece of paper in his face "Look! Look!"

"I can't see it when you're shoving it in my face." Hiccup's nasally voice was muffled by the paper and Astrid pulled it away from his eyes

"I got in!" Astrid twisted around Hiccup's midsection without letting go and held on tighter.

"I'm so proud of you Astrid." Hiccup said, but couldn't help but think that they were going to be on opposite sides of the country. They were never going to see each other.

Hiccup held Astrid closer and buried his head in her hair.

"It's not going to be forever." Said Astrid

"It's going to feel like it."

Astrid looked up and cupped his face "Listen to me Hanson Hayden Haddock III, it doesn't matter if we live two minutes away, or 20,000 miles away. You will forever be my best friend. And I love you so much." Astrid pressed her lips against his. They kissed a lot since Hiccup's accident early on senior year. But it was friendly kisses.

"You're my best friend to..." Hiccup held on to Astrid again.

* * *

Near the end of freshman year, Astrid sat down in front of her laptop in her favorite NYU shirt. Hiccup looked over from his lap and smiled at the sight of her. Friday night had become their 'Skype Night' ever since they moved away from Berk. Astrid pushed her bangs out of her eyes, blushing.

"Hey." She said

"Hey," Hiccup smiled his lopsided smile that made Astrid's heart flutter.

"I really miss you." She whispered

"Hey, I miss you to."

Astrid was about to say something, but her dorm room door opened and her roommate walked in. Regina 'Ruffnut' Thorston walked in and threw a package at Astrid

"Did you send this to me?" Asked Astrid

"Yeah I needed-" started Hiccup, but was cut off by Ruffnut again

"Astrid! Come on! There's a major party!" Ruff started to pull Astrid away from the computer

"I'll be right back Hiccup! Don't go away!"

Ruff pulled Astrid to the door and Astrid pushed Ruff's hand off of her

"What are you doing?"

"You never got out!"

"You know Friday nights are for Hiccup only!"

Hiccup was sitting in his lonely dorm, his roommate long gone on a night out. Hiccup set his jaw and suddenly knew what he had to do. He shut his computer and ran to his closet.

Astrid walked back to her laptop and saw her Skype was down "Hiccup? That jackass! He hung up on me!" Astrid started to dial his number, but got his voicemail.

"What the hell is going on?"

Then, she remember the package. She slowly walked over to it and opened it. It had everything she loved in it, including her favorite picture of her and Hiccup. It was of their senior prom, Hiccup ended up taking her because they both didn't have dates. She pulled out a bag of Cheetos and laughed. Why did Hiccup do this? Astrid looked up, then outside her door. She bolted out the door...

Hiccup ran into the airport and straight for the departure board, he typed in 'NewYrk' and saw a '9:27' PM time, and smiled. That was only an hour from now. So he bought the ticket and ran.

* * *

Hiccup ran up to Astrid's dorm room, and opened it with the key Astrid gave him. He looked around and didn't see Astrid.

"Astrid!" He called "Astrid!" Hiccup walked up to her neat bed and punched it "I'm sorry for being a dipshit all these years..." Hiccup sank to the ground, letting his luggage fall to the floor with a thud. He rubbed his face and sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against her bed.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup's eyes opened and he saw Astrid slowly walking to him. He swallowed and stood up.

"This is why you hung up on me?"

"I'm sorry... I just- I needed to come here."

"Hiccup, shut up." Astrid pulled him in close and-

* * *

Hiccup jumped and saw a paper airplane on his lap. He looked up and saw Astrid, wearing her glasses and sweats and tee shirt, laughing

"Oh really? This is how you get pay back?" Hiccup stood up and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Of course. You have known me since we were ten."

"I know..." Hiccup pulled her in close and kissed her.

"I love you," He heard Astrid whisper

"I love you to..."


	26. Friendship

**Prompt: Stoick being jealous of Valka having a boyfriend (not him obviously)... maybe modern AU**

**Yes! I love Stalka! Thank you Tangled4ever**

**This is Modern though, so… yeah. Oh and they are the same age, because I read somewhere that they were ten years part.**

**So, like you read above: MODERN ALERT **

**Bonus points to those who can find the 'When Harry met Sally' quote!**

* * *

They were best friends. The kind that were never apart, expect at night or when they went to the bathroom.

The mayor's son and a random girl. It was a bit of a scandal.

They have been best friend since they were six and met in kindergarten, where Stephen spilled his juice box on Valka, and they've been inseparable since.

Valka put her science book in her locker and felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Stephen smiling at her.

"Hey Stoick." Smiled Val, hugging his middle.

"Hey Val, how are you?" he asked, squeezing her shoulder

"I'm fine. You?" Valka pulled her Spanish book out

"I'm great." Stoick's accent was thick and it was music to Valka's ears after the day she just had. Valka sighed and Stoick looked at her, concerned.

"Val? You're not fine. That's it, out with it."

Valka walked out of his arms and hugged her books to her chest "I'm fine. Just… don't worry about me…" Valka shrugged and walked away.

* * *

He knew something was up. Stoick was sitting at their usual lunch table, and Valka was nowhere to be seen. Stoick looked around, the growing stubble on his chin was itchy as he looked around the cafeteria.

Suddenly, there was a hush in the cafeteria. Everyone was looking at the door, and Stoick looked up and saw his best friend holding hands with the most popular in school, other himself of course, Jacob Evers. Valka was red in the face as she looked around. Valka caught his eye and smiled. Valka pulled Jake to their table. The cafeteria was still hush, waiting to see what Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock would do to his best friend's boyfriend.

"Stoick! Hi! You know Jake right?"

"Somewhat." Said Stoick coldly

"Well, uh, is it okay for him to eat with us today?" asked Valka

"It's not like I could stop you…"

* * *

Later that afternoon, they two were at Berk's mall looking at Target.

"Would it be cheap to buy makeup here?" asked Valka

Stoick looked at the price "… defiantly _not_ cheap." Valka laughed at set down the eyeliner "Why do you need makeup anyway?"

"Uh, Jake is taking me to this fancy restaurant. Gotta look my best." Valka Shrugged and picked up some lip gloss "Lip gloss or lip stick?" Valka held up the two tubs and Stoick rolled his eyes

"Val, you're not even listening to yourself!"

"What does that mean?" asked Valka "I just asked if lip gloss or lip stick looked better?"

Stoick grabbed the tubs and looked at her "What's the difference!?"

"Well lip gloss is-"

"This isn't the Valka Jorgenson I know! This isn't you!"

"I'm a seventeen year old girl. I'm pretty sure that we wear makeup."

"You don't! You said, and I quote, 'that it makes your lips sticky and the mascara gets in your eyes and blinds you.'"

"Maybe I just want a change." Shrugged Valka, and started to walk out of the makeup aisle

"You never wear makeup for me!" Called Stoick

Val turned around and stared at him "Why would I? We've known each other since we were six… you've seen me naked once."

Stoick turned pink and coughed "That was by accident…"

Valka crossed her arms "Same thing Stoick. Look, why are you acting this way?"

"I'm not use to you… _liking _someone." Said Stoick, looking at the ground

Valka smiled and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Nothing can tear us apart." Stoick pulled her close "I promise…"

* * *

Jake and Val dated from September to March. Stoick got used to seeing them… somewhat. He still wasn't sure what the tightening in his chest was every time he caught the two kissing at Valka's locker, or holding hands down the hallway.

His locker got so dented, he had to pay for a new one.

Stoick was at his computer working on a paper for English when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked

"Stoick?" asked Valka, tearful voice cracked

"Valka!?" Stoick sat straighter "What's wrong?!"

"Can you come over? I really need my best friend…"

"I'll be there in five."

* * *

Stoick ran into Val's house without knocking and ran straight to her room.

"Val, it's me…"

Valka opened her door. Stoick raised his eyebrow at her sweats and makeup running down her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Valka hiccuped "I just need someone to hold me Stoick!" Valka hugged his middle and buried her head in his chest. Stoick held her close

"It's okay Val… it's gonna be okay…" He whispered "I promise…"

* * *

When Val pulled herself together, the two sat on her bed and Val started to explain everything.

"… he was playing video games and told me to check his phone." Valka wiped her nose "So I did! And guess who it was! It was that skank Racheal! HE'S BEEN DATING HER THE WHOLE TIME! He never loved me…" Valka leaned back and wiped her eyes. Stoick laid back and watched her cried

"I'm sorry Val…" Stoick wiped her eyes

"I'm difficult!" wailed Val

"In a good way."

"You're not supposed to lie to me! I'm your best friend!"

"I'm not lying Val!" Stoick pushed her hair out of her eyes "I promise…"

Valka looked at her best friend, and for once, he wasn't this big burly not-scared-of-anything man, but this scared looking _boy_.

"Stoick," She whispered looking at his lips "If I kiss you, would you tell anyone?"

Stoick looked at her in shock "What?"

"Can I kiss you?" she asked leaning in.

"Don't do this now Val… I don't want to kiss you like this…" whispered Stoick. Valka leaned back and looked down "I didn't mean it like that. I _want _to kiss you, I've always wanted to kiss you, but not like this… you just found out your boyfriend is cheating… I want to kiss you when you _really _want to kiss me."

Stoick sat up and rubbed his upcoming beard. Valka sat up after him "Maybe I _do_ want to kiss you! Think of that!"

Stoick looked at her "You broke up with your boyfriend! I don't want to be your rebound!"

Valka looked hurt "Fine. Just go…" Valka flopped back and turned her back to him.

"Fine. If this is what you want…"

"It is." She said shortly

Stoick stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Three weeks of Stoick trying to get Val to talk to him before he realized that she wasn't going to talk to tell him. Valka was at her locker and Stoick was going to try one more time.

"Val…" He whispered as he walked up to her locker. Valka slammed the door shut and started to walk away "Don't let this ruin out friendship!" She kept walking away "Why does this mean everything!?"

Valka stopped and looked at him, eyes on fire "Because it does!"

The students started to look at them and Valka felt a blushed on her face

"It shouldn't." said Stoick "What did you want me to do? You looked at me with these big, weepy eyes and you're mad at me for doing the right thing!"

"You took _pity_ on me!?" Screamed Valka

"Val, don't make this ruin everything. _Please_, I love you." Valka's eyes widened "I don't want to lose you, because if I lose you, who would keep me level headed when someone checks out your ass at the mall, or when I want to beat up your brother?" Valka smiled and laughed "I love you, and I don't know when I started, or I can't tell you that my heart skips a beat when I see you because that's to cliché. But what I can tell you is that every time I saw you with Jake, I wanted to punch his rat face."

Valka laughed "We're are cliché Stoick, get used it." Valka wiped her tears away

"Why? Because I just admitted that I got jealous?"

"No, because we're two best friends who fell in love…" she smiled

Stoick grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Stoick Haddock and Valka Jorgenson made it official!" someone shouted and everyone cheered

"Should we make it official?" whispered Val

"Yeah… we should…" Stoick whispered back before kissing her again.


	27. Mother's Day

**Mother's Day**

**Prompt: Baby Stoick plans mother's day for his favorite lady.**

**Remember baby Stoick, I do. Happy mother's day to all those mothers out there! I own nothing!**

* * *

Baby Stoick wasn't much of a baby anymore. He had three other siblings, the twins Aryanna and Alva and his younger brother Erik.

Stoick woke up bright and early to get breakfast started. The fifteen year old threw his blanket off of him and went over to wake Erik.

"Erik, we have to make breakfast for mom!"

The eight year old pulled the blanket over his head and groaned "Do it yourself. I want to sleep…"

Stoick blew his blonde hair out of his blue eyes "Erik, she's your mom to!"

Erik sat up, blonde hair sticking out, green eyes had sleep in them. "You go get the girls and I'll get breakfast started…"

Stoick nodded and ran out of the room. He walked to the twin's room.

"Girls," he whispered "we have to make breakfast for mom…"

The eleven year olds sat up at the same time. Aryanna fixed her auburn braid and straightened her night grown. Alva sat up slower, hating waking up this early. People always get the girls mixed up from the back, but once you see their eyes you know Anya has green eyes like her father and Alva has blue eyes like their mother.

"Erik is getting breakfast started. Hurry up while I get dad." Stoick whispered

Anya nodded and he knew he could trust her to get her sister up. Stoick tiptoed down the stairs and saw his brother in the kitchen

"I'll get dad." Said Stoick and Erik nodded

Stoick opened his parent's door as quietly as he could. Stoick walked slowly over to his dad and poked him. Hiccup jerked and sat up.

"What? Is everyone okay?" asked Hiccup looking around for a fire or a missing arm. "Little Dragon? What's going on?"

"It's mother's day. Come on, everyone else is getting breakfast started…"

Hiccup groaned and got out of bed. Stoick handed him his foot and Hiccup buckled it on.

"Let's go Little Dragon…"

* * *

"Erik!" Whined Anya as Hiccup and Stoick walked out of the room "Daddy! Erik threw flour at me!"

"Guys! Shut up!" whispered Stoick "This has to be perfect."

"Little Dragon, don't tell your sibling's to shut up, Erik, don't throw flour at your sister."

Alva and Aryanna stuck their tongues out at Erik. He glared and threw more flour at his sisters

"Erik! I just told you not to do that!" yelled Hiccup

"This is war!" The twins cried, throwing eggs at their brother

"Girls!" Hiccup said sharply "Stoick help me!"

Stoick ran to his brother and tried to grab the flour as his father tried to grab the eggs. Toothless, who was watching in the corner, decided that it looked fun and got into the middle of the fun.

"I will destroy you all!" Cried Erik

"Try to get us!" Cried the girls

* * *

Astrid heard noise coming from the kitchen and sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and walked out of her room. Astrid gasped at the sight of her kids, husband and Toothless having a food fight.

"What in the gods name is going on here!?" Yelled Astrid

Everyone froze and stared Astrid "Uh…" said Hiccup

"Happy mother's day…" everyone said feebly

Stoick let his brother go and looked at his mom "I tried to plan something nice and they ruined it!" Stoick looked at his siblings "I hope you're happy! Mom does everything for us, and I wanted to do something nice to thank her and you guys have a food fight!" Stoick covered his face "I'm sorry mom…"

"Sorry mom…" everyone else said, including Hiccup

Astrid bit her lip and walked to her first born son "Honey, this was a really nice thought. Thank you. It means a lot… all of you. Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll start breakfast?"

Stoick looked at his mom "It wasn't part of the plan…"

"Sometimes things don't go to plan. Now go get cleaned up, you have eggs dripping from your hair…"

* * *

Stoick walked down the stairs and saw his siblings and parents waiting for him.

"Sorry, I was finishing up something for mom."

"Honey, I told you, no presents this year." Said Astrid

"I know, but I wanted to give you something special. Actually, I didn't make it this year, I found it…" Stoick pulled out a piece of paper "I wrote it when I was six…"

Astrid grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it. "'Why my mommy is the greatest. My mommy does everything for me and my sisters and never expects anything in return. My mommy is the bestest mommy that any boy could ask for because I never have to question her love for me. I love my mommy more than anything in the world, including my daddy.'" Astrid laughed at Hiccup's face "'My sisters get all the love that I did when I was their age, and that's because mommy always wants things even between us. Don't ever change mommy. I love you a whole bunch. Stoick.'" The twins wiped away some tears as Astrid finished the note. Astrid let out a shaky breath "Honey, that was the sweetest thing I've ever read. Thank you…" Astrid hugged her son tightly

"Anytime mom… you're still the greatest… happy mother's day…"


	28. My Heart Won't Go On

**My Heart Won't Go On. **

**Prompt: All she wanted was to stay in a hotel, then Titanic had go and ruin it… stupid Celine Dion.**

**Okay guys, this is based on a real story. My friend was in a hotel and heard 'My Heart Will Go On' playing… and you'll see what happens.**

**Tangled4ever, I still have your prompt in the works, I just have been having really bad writers block for it, I promise I'll have it up soon! **

**I own nothing**

**This is really stupid... I don't know why I'm posting it...**

* * *

"Mama." The blonde haired, green eyed boy asked his mom.

"What is it baby?" Astrid Haddock asked her son

"I was wondering how you and daddy met." The six year old asked

"Okay, it was when I was twenty and your father was twenty one and I was at a hotel for a tournament-"

* * *

Regina was snoring really loudly. Astrid pulled the blanket over her head and groaned.

They were having a three day tournament in a town called Berk. It was a town with about 3,000 people and Astrid couldn't be more bored.

They were on the bottom floor of a three floor hotel, and the stupid pianist was still playing stupid music at 12:35 in the morning.

Astrid sat up and pulled out her phone and saw that her boyfriend texted her. She glared at the phone and threw it across the room.

'_Sorry babe, can't make it to the tournament thingy, hope you win.'_

Simon really deserves a nice hard punch to the face.

The pianist is still playing, and this time, the tune is familiar, but Astrid couldn't place it.

Suddenly, it came to her, like a truck had hit her or something. It was that damn love theme from Titanic, which she'd only seen because it's Simon's favorite movie, he cries at the end, and she laughs, because, come on, it's pretty funny, and Jack totally could've gotten on that wood thing with Rose.

Maybe it was because she was tired, or maybe because she was still drunk from the party, but either way, Astrid got up and threw her door open.

"Jack!?" She called

She heard footsteps from the floor above her and a nasally voice yell "Rose!? Rose!?"

Astrid laughed "Jack!? Where are you?"

"Rose!?" The nasally voice was laughing too, as he ran around "Stay there Rose!"

Astrid didn't listen and she ran for the steps "Jack! I'm coming Jack!" She started running up the stairs

"Rose!" The voice couldn't stop laughing as footsteps ran down the stairs.

The twenty year old girl stopped running "I'll never let go Jack! My heart won't go on!" Astrid laughed

The footsteps stopped "Rose, come on. That's not how the songs goes."

"Really? Are you sure?" Asked Astrid

The footsteps started up again and Astrid saw an auburn haired boy with beautiful green eyes wearing a pair of jeans and a hotel polo shirt.

"Please tell me you're the girl who I've been calling Rose." He stated and Astrid laughed  
"Yes, you must be the guy I've been calling Jack." Astrid stuck her hand out

"It's a pleasure Miss. DeWitt Beukater." The auburn boy took her hand and kissed it.

"Aren't you a gentleman, Mr. Dawson?" Astrid smiled

"Please, call me Jack."

Astrid pulled her hand away "All jokes aside—"

"All jokes aside? I didn't agree to that." He stated

Astrid rolled her eyes "What's your name, real name?"

"Harrison, Harrison Henry Haddock the Third."

"Astrid Hofferson."

"It's very nice too meet you." Smiled Harrison "Now, usually, I'm not this smooth with girls, maybe I should get your number before I mess this up."

Astrid smiled and handed him her phone.

"I'll text you later you…" Smirked Astrid

"Okay." Harrison smiled

"I'd better go, my friend is probably worried."

Astrid walked away and Harrison smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Astrid was standing in the breakfast line yawning.

"What's your problem?" asked Regina

"I couldn't sleep…" Astrid yawned again

"Maybe it's because you were up all night screaming 'Jack' all night."

Astrid stopped "You heard that?" She asked

Regina looked at her "… Mexico heard it."

"It seemed funny at the time." Astrid scooped some eggs on her plate.

"Did anyone answer you?"

"Yeah… some guy named Harrison Haddock or something…"

Regina put five bagels on her plate "Haddock? Isn't that the name of this hotel?"

Astrid looked around "With my luck, probably…"

Regina smirked and started walking to a table "But don't you have Simon?"

"Simon and I are just friends."

"With benefits." Regina sat down

Astrid rolled her eyes "We have sex once, and we're friends with benefits. No, we're not friends with benefits. I don't even _like_ him."

"But this Harrison person you like."

Astrid ate some eggs "I like his sense of humor."

"Because it's dumb like yours."

Astrid pointed her fork at her "It was funny at the time. They were playing that stupid Love Theme from Titanic. I saw my opportunity and I took it."

Regina stuffed a bagel in her mouth right as a guy walked past. Astrid looked at him and gasped "It's him…" She whispered

"Who?" asked Regina, mouth full

"It's Harrison…" Astrid said

Regina swallowed and stood up "Rose! You cannot marry Cal!"

"Regina!" Yelled Astrid

Harrison turned around and looked confused. He walked over to them "Rose, you said you loved me…"

Astrid smiled "Sorry. My friend is being stupid. Sorry I didn't call. I was going to today."

Harrison ran a hand through his hair "It's fine… hey, how long are you in town?"

"A few more days."

Harrison smiled "Good. This maybe forward of me, but would you like to… I don't know… go out or something?"

Astrid rubbed her arms "No icebergs? Or sinking ships?"

Harrison laughed "No, sorry. I save that for the fifth date."

Astrid smiled "Yeah. Sounds like fun…"

* * *

"That's how I met your father." Smiled Astrid, holding the six year old on her lap

Jack smiled "Wow! That's awesome!"

Astrid smiled as her husband walked in. Harrison was holding a little girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. "Mommy!" the four year old said

"Hey Rose…" Astrid set down Jack and he ran over to Harrison.

"Hey Milady, what's going on?"

"I was just telling Jack how we met."

"I love that story! Mommy!" Rose ran over "Tell it again!"

Astrid and laughed "Okay… it was when…"


	29. Feelings

**Feelings**

**Prompt: How about Stoick being peer pressured into dating a girl he had absolutely no interest in. Then, he meets and falls for Valka, and finally leaves that girl to be with someone he actually enjoys being with... :)**

* * *

Being the chief's son is a lot to live up to. But, of course Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock had no problem with that. His father was always so proud of him.

Expect for when Stoick refused to choose a bride.

Stoick is twenty six. He doesn't need someone holding him back.

All of his friends are getting married, one by one, being picked off into the world of marriage and babies.

Soon, Stoick was the only one of his friends to not have a wife and 2.5 kids.

And on comes the pressure.

The next time Stoick heard "Hey Stoick, my daughter is of marrying age," he didn't look twice at who it was, and said "Okay, I accept."

The daughter ended up being the new girl on the island, Erika.

Of course, being traditional as he is, Stoick courted her before he proposed.

Sitting with all his friends and Erika one day during lunch, he noticed something he never did before.

Or, make that, someone.

Valka Jorgenson, unofficial hiccup of Berk, had grown up into a beautiful woman right before his eyes.

They had met before, Stoick being Spitelout's closest friend, but never had a real conversation.

"Stoick?" Erika asked

"What?"

"Are you alright? You're staring off into space."

"Hm? I'm fine."

Because he was...

Sort of.

* * *

A month past and without Stoick really understanding, he became really good friends with Valka.

It was a weird friendship, with Stoick being ten years older than her made people on edge about the friendship, but at the same time, they haven't seen the heir smile that much since his mom died.

Valka, being only sixteen, didn't really understand what was so wrong about being friends with an almost married man. It's not like she's sleeping with him.

She's not sure if she even likes him in that way.

Stoick was walking up to her house when he smelt something burning.

"Val!" He yelled, throwing open the door. He saw his best friend covered in flower and eggs and trying to put out a fire with a towel.

"What in Thor's name is going on!?" Stoick bellowed

Valka looked over and almost burst into tears "I tried to make dinner! And I burnt the bread, and I can't do anything right!" Valka sobbed

"Whoa, whoa, Val." Stoick walked over and gripped her flour and egg covered shoulders "Get a grip. You can do things right. Just- not this."

Valka scratched her forehead "Stoick, why can't I cook?"

"I don't know. I'm sure you'll learn. You're sixteen. You have time."

Valka picked at her tunic "Not much."

"Of course you have time. Why won't think that you don't have-" at that point, Valka looked at him, almost crying again "No." Valka's lower lip trembled and tears burned her eyes. "NO!"

"In two weeks..." Whispered Valka

Stoick looked up and absentmindedly tighten his grip on her shoulders "Ow, Stoick."

"I have to go..."

* * *

"I don't know what you want to do Stoick. I can't stop Snoutlot from marrying off his daughter." Said the chief

"She's not ready yet Dad!" Shouted Stoick

The Chief rubbed his forehead "Son, you too are getting married soon. Why does it matter that some girl is getting married off?"

"Valka isn't some girl! This guy could be some creep! He could use her as a sex slave! I don't know!"

The Chief stood abruptly "Son!" He said sharply "Have you fallen for the Jorgenson girl?"

Stoick took a step back. He hasn't really thought about it. But now that his father said something about it, Stoick does smile more around Valka then Erika. He laughs more around Valka.

"No, of course not." Stoick half lied

Chief gripped his shoulders "Son! Push those feelings down. If I hear one thing about you and the Jorgenson girl, I will have no choice but to disown you."

"Dad-!"

"No! You are marrying Erika, and that's final."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't see me anymore?" Asked Valka

"I can't okay. You're getting married, I'm getting married, and it's better off if we just... end this now before it gets complicated." Said Stoick

"Complicated. Is that what our friendship is? Complicated?" Tears were building in Valka's eyes

"No, Val... look, you mean a lot to me, and-and I don't want to hurt you-"

"Too late." Valka stood up and started for the door of the Great Hall.

"Val!" Shouted Stoick

"Don't call me that!" Screamed Valka, making everyone look at them "Don't ever talk to me again."

* * *

Valka began to regret her choice about five minutes later when her brother pushed her against a wall.

"Who the Hel do you think you are?! You broke Stoick's heart!"

"What heart? He's a stone cold killer. Just like the rest of you!"

"Don't take this out on me Valka!"

"HE LEFT ME!" Valka shouted

"Because his dad's making him! Valka, you may not believe me, but Stoick is in love with you, he may not realize it yet, but he is. Stoick wouldn't do anything to hurt you..." Valka looked away, refusing to let Spitelout see her cry. "It's okay to cry..."

"Leave me alone Spitelout..."

Spitelout sighed and started to walk away, then he turned and looked at his younger sister "You know, Stoick and Erika are getting married in two days, you can't stop it..."

* * *

Stoick was ramming his axe into a tree, taking out his frustration on the poor tree.

"Stoick..." The Valkyrie's voice said from behind him. He turned and there she was, looking nervous and playing with her hair "... I got out of the marriage... I told him that I couldn't marry him, when I'm in love with someone else..."

Stoick dropped his axe "You don't mean that..."

Valka shrugged "I do..."

"Valka..." Sighed Stoick

"Please," Valka held up a hand "Give me the satisfaction of actually believing that you return the feelings."

Stoick looked at his axe "I do... that's the problem."

"How is that a problem?" asked Valka

"My dad said I have to marry Erika."

"Oh…" Valka looked down "Well, there you have it. I guess we weren't meant to be together…"

"Val…"

Valka raised her hand "Let's just forget this ever happened, okay Stoick." She started to walk away, but turned and smiled feebly "Goodbye Stoick…"

And then she ran away.

* * *

On the day of the wedding, Stoick was cleaning under his finger nails when his dad walked in.

"Son," The chief coughed

"Yeah dad?"

"Snoutlout and Ingrid Jorgenson were wondering if you knew where Valka is, I told them you weren't-"

"Valka's missing?" Asked Stoick

"They think so, but-"

"I'll find her." Stoick grabbed his axe

"What about the wedding."

Stoick looked at his father "I can't marry Erika. She's a great girl, but I don't love her."

"What does love have to do with anything these days Stoick? You need an heir."

"And you'll get one." Smirked Stoick

"From who? The Jorgenson girl? She's not worthy of you."  
"And Erika is? Why don't you like Valka?"

"Because I just don't!"

"You know what dad. I don't care anymore. Disown me, it only matters if I have Valka." With that, Stoick walked out

* * *

Valka watched the waves crash onto the shore of Berk. It was almost dusk. Stoick would be getting married soon. Valka put her head in her knees and took a breath.

"Val?"

Valka perked up "Stoick?" She turned her head and saw him. She stood up and Stoick ran to her. He grabbed her hands and smiled at her.

"Thank Odin you're okay. Val, why did you run away?" he asked

"Because… I couldn't watch you… I—I didn't—because I felt like it. I don't have to explain anything to you." She ripped her hands away

"Please, Val, just listen to me."

"No. I don't have to listen to anything you have to say!"

Valka started to walk away, but stopped when she heard Stoick's voice "I love it when fake being mad at me, but really you just want to pick a fight you know you can win. I love it when try to fight in, but you end up making a fool of yourself and you get that adorable blush. I love that you are the last thing on my mind at night, and the first thing I think about in the morning. I love when we hug you fit perfectly in my arms. But most of all, I love _you_. You get me, you understand me, you know how to calm me down. You're not afraid to hurt my feelings. I love you Valka Jorgenson." Stoick grabbed her hands again and kneeled down "Now, if you will have me, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I don't want to be with anyone else, but you. Will you marry me?"

"What about being chief?" she asked

"If being chief means giving you up, then I don't want to. I want to marry you."

Valka smiled "Let's do it…"

* * *

Stoick ran into the Great Hall with Valka. They ran straight to his dad and the chief looked at them.

"What?" he asked

"Marry us." Stated Stoick

"What are you talking about son?" asked the Chief

"We want to be married. Right now." Smiled Stoick

The Chief looked at Snoutlout, who shrugged

"I've got nowhere else to be."

"Daddy." Valka said

"I mean, I would love to give my only daughter to you right now." Deadpanned Snoutlout.

Valka rolled her eyes. The Chief shrugged, and so Stoick and Valka were married right there, clothes soaked from the rain.

* * *

Later, Stoick was talking to Spitelout and Gobber when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned and saw his father.

"Stoick, I'd like to say I'm sorry… the way I acted about Valka was beyond me. She's a lovely girl, and seems to love you very much."

"So… what are you saying?" asked Stoick

"You can be heir again." Smiled the Chief "It was a very bold, and chiefly thing of you to do what you did. I'm proud of you you…"

The Chief hugged Stoick.

Valka looked over from where she was standing and smiled.

This is a great way to end her wedding night…


	30. Sick Times

**Sick Times**

**Prompt: Modern Fic of Sicky Hiccup being stubborn and Astrid having to care for him. Hehehe.**

**Wow, it's been a while on this story. Sorry about it. I still take requests, so don't be afraid! **

**This is for Lightclaw's Shadow, hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"Get away from me."

"No."

"I don't need your help," Hanson coughed into his elbow "I'm fine."

Astrid rolled her eyes and felt his forehead "Your mom called me for a reason. Jesus, you're burning up."

"I'm a twenty year old man! I don't need my mom or my girlfriend fussing over me like I'm two years old." Hanson pulled the blanket over himself

Astrid yanked the blanket off of him "Your parents are super worried. Let me take your temp." Astrid stood up and walked into his bathroom

"I moved out for a reason!" His voice cracked and his girlfriend started to laugh hysterically. "It's not funny!"

"I think it's pretty funny that my boyfriend hasn't gone through puberty yet." Astrid walked back in with the thermometer. "Open up."

"No." Hanson closed his mouth

"Open up!" Hanson shook his head and Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hanson Harrison Haddock the Third!" Hanson shook his head again, and Astrid climbed into the bed and tried to force his mouth open. "I'm just trying to get you better!"

"Stop! Astrid!"

"Ow! Did you just bite me!?"

Hanson laughed and she smirked. She stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

"I won!" Astrid cheered

Hanson crossed his arms and glared at his TV.

Three minutes later, Astrid took the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at it "99.5. Not bad enough for the doctors yet."

"See I told you. I'm fine."

"Yeah, but you're not getting out of bed today."

"But I'm not sick!"

"Hanson!" Hanson was about to answer but had a coughing fit. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Stay here, I'll make you some tea."

"Astrid!" Huffed Hanson, crossing his arms

"You can get rid of me that easily!" Called Astrid from his kitchen

"Sometimes I hate you." He muttered.

* * *

"You should sleep." Said Astrid, sitting next to his bed

"I don't wanna." Hanson looked at her sleepily "But I do wanna kiss you."

"Aw, babe, you're just high from all the cough medicine."

"No, I'm not." Slurred Hanson "Okay, maybe a little. But your pretty and I want to kiss you."

"Just sleep babe." Astrid kissed his sweaty forehead and walked out of his room.

* * *

Astrid was finishing up some soup (out of the can) for Hanson when she heard a thunk from his room.

"Hanson!?" Astrid ran into his room and saw him on the ground "What happen?"

"I need to pee." His nasally voice was muffled from the carpet.

"Babe, you're not wearing your leg."

"I know that _now_."

Astrid grabbed his arm and pulled him up. She sat him on his bed and sighed. "Do you want my help?"

"No." stated Hiccup "I can do it myself."

"Hanson, babe. You're sick. You need help."

Hanson looked away "I can do it myself."

"Fine. Here." She handed him his leg "I'll be out in the living room for when you come to your senses."

* * *

Astrid looked up and saw Hiccup shuffling out of his room with a blanket around his shoulders, his cat Toothless winding between his legs "Astrid."

"Hm?"

"I'm sick." Hiccup pouted, his eyes glassy. He flopped onto the couch and laid his head in her lap. She laughed and moved his hair from his eyes.

"What have been telling you all day?"

"That I'm sick." He coughed into his elbow

"Very good. What else?"

"My beautiful girlfriend is always right."

"Very good." She leaned over and kissed his forehead "Now, what about some soup?"

"Sounds amazing Milady."


	31. Failure

**I think I owe you all an explanation. I'm not going to go through my whole story, but here's the idea of it. In ninth grade, my doctor was worried about me during a check up. She said I wasn't 'happy' enough for a 15 year old girl. So, she made me have a session with her, where I told her everything. Then she told me had depression with some anxiety mixed in. Which I guess is normal, but at the time, I felt alone, and scared. She put me on pills, which I decided to stop taking, because they 'didn't help'. Anyway, I started seeing a therapist. And I was fine through tenth grade. Now… I don't even know where to start. I've been stressed out to the max, I've never felt worse about myself, and I've been in this rut. All my friends graduated last year, my best friend Brook and I are drifting apart, and I really miss this one guy who broke my heart (which is totally cliché, and not like MrsAvanJogia, but it's true) and work has been stressing me out, my band teacher says I'm a failure because I am choosing to work instead of going to a band concert. So, tonight, I'm laying in bed, thinking things over, trying to reach out to someone, and I'm totally alone, and all the sudden, I found myself thinking in Perfectverse Astrid again. It was… it had been a while, believe me, it was the weirdest feeling.**

**So… that's how come I'm writing this chapter. **

**So… trigger warning! Please, if you need to talk to me. I beg of you, **_**please, please**_** talk to me. You guys mean more to me than anything else. I love you all, and thanks for bearing with me all this past year. You guys make this worth it. **

**So, I own nothing. And don't read unless you've read Perfect, or if you don't really care, then I can't stop you.**

**Stay Perfect.**

* * *

_Failure_.

It was something that Astrid never really heard up until she started dating Sam. Sure, her mother said it if she bombed a test, but that was more of the 'You better do better on the next test or get a retake, failure' sort of thing.

And Astrid always did better.

But when _Sam_ said it… it was… it was like she was trash on the lowest level of society. It was like she didn't matter.

And maybe she didn't. Maybe she was put on this earth to be some kind of punching band for this jackass she 'fell in love' with.

And it wasn't even love, with was that petty high school love.

Stupid love.

But she never felt more like a failure then when she stood in front of the mirror and saw the bruises.

She _let_ him hit her. She _let_ him do this to her. It was _her_ fault.

She let _one_ tear roll down her face. Just one, because she was squeezing her eyes so tight, one accidently slipped out.

When she opened her blue eyes again, something happened. The light inside her eyes was gone. She was holding her father's razor in her hand, debating to herself.

There were girls at school who did this, cut themselves. They were either girls who showed off the fresh cuts and scars, and said they were just battles scars, a battle they just can't win. Or they were girls who you wouldn't expect and accidently see the scars in the locker room changing after gym class.

Astrid was staring at herself, naked. Bruises lined her skin, blue and gross. She looked down at her bruised hand, and saw the glittering silver of the razor.

The first time, it was like it wasn't even happening. One second the razor was coming to her skin, the next, her arm was bleeding, and Astrid couldn't believe what she'd done.

This, what she's going through, it's like she's falling through a hole, and she can't stop…

Now she has, and she hit rock bottom. She really was a failure.

She picked up the razor with her left hand. She had to be smart about this. If she cut on her dominate side, no one would really ever find out.

So, she picked up the razor, and started down. She gasped at the sharp pain. But… the pain is what takes the mind away from the actual problem…

She started on the cross line, until she finally made an F. She squeezed her eyes tight again, and one more tear slipped out.

"Okay, Hofferson… you deserve this… you know you do…"

She started on the A. And as she went on, she realized, it really did take her mind away from her problem. This _did_ help.

She just needed an escape. She needed her own 'Happy Little Pill' to get away from all this Sam drama, her mother's criticism, her father's drinking, and her sister's…

Her sister's just not being there.

She needed this, she knows she does. But sometimes, she wishes there could be another option…


End file.
